Why us?
by finalfantasyswordsman77
Summary: Randomosity strikes FFVII once again. Check out the S.H.M, chocobos, chicken, and demon girls turn the days upside down.
1. Kannas island

Retarded World of FF

Don't mind me just some weird girl trying something out. The girl Kanna in this fic is an alter ego of mine…….so enjoy or just read this thing since you are bored.When your bored its hard making ideas for a stupid story…..

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARACTERS OR ITS MUSIC MENTIONED IN THIS FIC.ITS ALL SQUARE-ENIX! ONLY KANNA IS MY PROPERTY.

On Kanna's island

Sephiroth: WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID I END UP HERE?

Cloud: Wow the great Sephiroth whining on how he got somewhere…..

Sephiroth: Shut it Strife

Cloud: Yes my Lord……(eyes daze out)

Zax: HEY EVERYONE! WHERES THE CHICKEN?

Sephiroth: There is no chicken Zax.

Cloud: Forget chicken I want beef

Zax:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL CHICKEN IS GONE!

Kanna: WILL YOU SHUT UP ZAX?

Sephiroth,Zax,Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs behind trees that came out of no where)

Sephiroth: Don't eat me! Eat the idiot and Chocobo butt….

Zax: well Sephiroth I take that as a compliment……..wait……HHHEEEEYYYYY

Cloud: DO I LOOK LIKE A CHOCOBO BUTT? (**points to hair and moves around)**

Kanna: AAAGGGGHHHHHH ( Throws Chicken at Cloud)

Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM MELTING!THE DREADED CHICKEN!

Zax: CHICKEN?CHICKEN! (runs over to Cloud and accidently eats him along with the chicken) YYYYUUUUMMMMMM

Kanna: …………….(sweatdrop) Im not gonna say a thing……….

Sephiroth: you just did………..

Zax: Why does this chicken taste funny?

Cloud: AHHHHHHHHHH NOW IM LITERALLY MELTING!CURSE YOU ZAX OF CHICKEN!

Zax: CHICKEN!I WANT CHICKEN! (vomits Cloud out) no wonder that certain piece of chicken tasted funny…….

Cloud: ummm Zax…..Why is your Buster Sword, my Ultima Weapon, and Sephiroths masamune in your stomach?

Zax: ummmmm……..WELL that's a funny story………… (vomits weapons out)

Sephiroth: ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXX!YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!(points to his hair which has been cut to chin height )

Zax: ooooooooooooppppppppppppppppppssssssssssssssssss

Kanna: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAA! I FEEL SO SORRY! ( teleports them all to her house )

Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW WE GET HERE!

Sephiroth:sob: My poor hair……….DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW THIS HAIR?

Cloud: ummmm Seph…….did I tell you I used all of your special shampoo?

Zax: yeah and I kinda used up all the shampoo you had in your bathroom……………

Kanna: …………………..i suggest you guys run………………….

Zax,Cloud: whyz?

Sephiroth: you have 5 seconds to start running……..

Zax:Cloud: what if we don't want too?we too lazy!

Sephiroth: 5

Kanna: ummmm guys?

Sephiroth: 4

Zax: I am not moving from this spot (pouts like a little kid)

Sephiroth: 3

Kannas: oh jeez……Cloud…..

Cloud: what?

Sephiroth: 2

(Kanna takes his motorcycle and throws it far away across her lawn)

Cloud: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO I JUST BOUGHT IT FROM THE JUNKYARD(runs to go get the motorcycle but it lands on him when he goes 700 feet away )OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sephiroth: 1

Kanna: oh Zax……

Zax: yyyyeeeesss?

Kanna: see what I got(waves a piece of chicken in front of his face)

Zax: …………………….CHICKEN!

Kanna: you want it go get it(throws it to where Cloud is)

from far away

Cloud: IM MELTING!

back to Seph and Kanna

Sephiroth: 0 and they are dead. (grabs masamune and runs to Cloud and Zax)

( in the distance )

Cloud, Zax : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(runs all around the island)

Sephiroth: COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID CHOCOBO AND CHICKEN!

Zax: CCCCHHHHIIICCKKKEEENNNN(stops where he is which is in a lake )AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IM DROWNING!

Cloud: how can you be drowning and talking?

Zax:(slurp)( glurp) help…… (glurp)

Cloud: oh jeez (sees Sephiroth in the distance)……………………..BYE ZAX! HAVE A HAPPY DOUBLE DEATH!

in the distance where Kanna is

Kanna: this is so hilarious and I could use this as blackmail……… watches through a video camera WHAT PEOPLE I DON'T HAVE BINOCULARS AT THE MOMENT SHHHEEESH!

back to the chase

Zax: CLOUD! IT THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!

Cloud: ……………..i don't think I heard anything…..hmmm….

Zax: OH CLOUD!IF YOU DON'T GET ME OUT OF THIS LAKE, I WILL EAT ALL YOUR CHOCOBOS!MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!

Sephiroth: Zax? You don't sound right laughing like that….

Zax: ok ok fine Seph……..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cloud: HANG ON ZAX IMMA COMING(grabs Zax and throws him at Kanna)

Kanna: AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH GET HIM OFF ME! HE WEIGHS LIKE HOW MANY POUNDS?

Zax: hmmppppphhh….i will have you know I am as light as a feather (jumps in the air but gravity pulls him down on his face) WHY MEEEEEE?

Cloud: Oh no Sephiroth is here………. (cowers behind Kanna)

Zax: I KNOW! I CAN GO GET THE S.H.M!

Sephiroth: Zax,Cloud you will pay for my shampoo and I will have you know it isnt cheap……… (swings masamune and slices off a chunk of Zax and Clouds hair)

Zax.Cloud: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Zax runs to get the S.H.M)

Sephiroth: ummmm…..whos the S.H.M?

Kanna ; your brothers

Cloud: AAAAAAAA MORE SEPHIROTHS!well at least theres no more Zax…. (Zax comes back)

Kadaj: AGGGGHHHHHH LET GO OFF ME! And your breathe smells like chicken…..

Yazoo: hey is that Sephiroth?

Loz: YUUMMMMM CHICKEN IS THE BEEESSSTTTT:(Zax lets go off the three)

Kanna: …………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sephiroth,Zax,Cloud: oh no….i suggest you guys run…. (Kanna gets chains and jumps to the S.H.M)

S.H.M: Wha? (gets chained by the maniac Kanna)

Kanna: HAHHAHAHA MY COLLECTION IS COMPLETE!

Zax: Im just surprised they actually could say three letters.Vincent only got 1.The others well….

Cloud: they couldn't even say a letter……

Sephiroth: I feel sorry for you my brothers

Kadaj: AAAAAAAAAAAAA GET HER OFF ME!

Yazoo: Kanna is that your natural hair color? Black and silver?

Kanna: YEP!

Loz,Zax: chicken…….( drooling)

Loz : HEY HEDGEHOG! LETS HAVE A CHICKEN CLUB!

Zax: my name is Zax and THE CLUB IS GONNA ROCK!

Loz: yeah its going to have chicken, and chocobos, and chicken, and did I mention chicken?

Zax: this is going to be the best Chicken club eva!let us say the pledge.

Zax,Loz: I PLEDGE MY STOMACH TO THE CHICKEN, OF THE UNITED CHICKENS OF KFC! AND TO THE CHICKEN PUBLIC,FOR WHICH CHICKEN STANDS, ONE WORLD, UNDER CHICKEN,AND TO ALL THE CHICKEN IN THE WORLD TO OUR MOUTHS! CHICKEN!

Kanna: ummmm……does anybody have any clue as to what they are doing?

Kadaj: nope

Yazoo: no

Sephiroth: I have no idea…

Cloud: im the chocobo kid and even I don't know……

Kanna: ummmm………. How about we just go to sleep for the night…..

All, except Loz and Zax: ooookkkkkaaaayyyyy……….

(Everyone goes to sleep except for the two chicken heads)

Loz,Zax: CHICKEN IS THE BEST!CHICKEN IS THE WORLD!CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN!

All: SHUT UPPPPP! (throws beef at them)

Zax,Loz: AAAAAAAAHHHHH WERE MELTING! (turns into a puddle)

Kanna,Sephiroth,Kadaj,Yazoo: Noli manere, manare in memoria. (x2)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Saevam iram, iram et dolorem. (x2)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Ferum terribile, ferum fatum.

Noli manare, manere in memoria. (x2)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili.

Hic veni, da mihi mortem iterum.

Veni, mi fili. Veni, mi fili.

Hic veni, da mihi...

Noli manere in memoria.

Saevam iram et dolorem.

Ferum terribile fatum.

Ille iterum veniet.

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili. (x4)

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.

(Qui mortem invitavis,)

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.

(Poena funesta natus,)

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.

(Noli nomen vocare.)

Mi fili, veni, veni, veni, mi fili.

(Ille iterum veniet.)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth.

Cloud: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THAT SONG!

Kanna,Sephiroth,Kadaj,Yazoo: SUFFER THEN!

Cloud: WHY YOU SO MEAN TOO ME? (hides in the dress Aeris made him wear)

I know,I know its stupid…but I was bored and had nothing to do.And my comp really hates me which is why I hardly put anything on this site.For those of you who read this I am really surprised since I am new and bored at the moment…..i going to actually put other chapters up since my life is well……stupid. I don't own my whole brain…..well see ya peoples who actually read this……..

Kanna:…………………………….

M: Kanna get away from me I don't have anything……

Kanna: darn……..


	2. Hojos lab

Well like I said,my life is boring at the moment cause a certain movie hasn't come out yet.WHY BE PUSHED BACK!wellz I already know whats going to happen but oh wellz.

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KANNA AND STORY.THAT'S IT!KILLA IS OWNED BY A FRIEND OF MINE!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter two, Hojos lab

Kanna: I am going to kill whoever put us here……

FFm77:that would be me and I created you so don't try to kill me.

Kanna: darn it……

Cloud: WTF? WHAT WAS THAT VOICE?

FFm77: I AM A GOD FEAR ME!MUAHHAAHHHA!

Kadaj,Yazoo,Sephiroth: oooooookkkkkkkaaaayyyyyyy

Zax,Loz: CHICKEN! (says the pledge again)

FFm77: oooookkkkkk well I am gone to typing and making you people weird

Kanna: I should mess up her head……

S.H.M.,Sephiroth: WHY ARE WE IN HOJOS LAB?

Cloud: this place gives me the creeps………… (dresses in as a girl with a black dress) No one will ever harm a pretty girl like me!

Sephiroth: seriously, Cloud….

Cloud: yes?

Kadaj: you need to go to a clinic

Yazoo: and did Aeris give you a disease or something?

Cloud: yes and I don't have money to go to a clinic

Zax.Loz: OH MIGHTY CHICKEN OH MIGHTY CHICKEN!LET US FILL OUR HUNGER WITH YOU!

All: SHUT UP!

Zax: but we are having a meeting for the chicken club

Loz: when we are hungry we always have to say that,it's a rule

Kanna: is it just me or am I the one getting freaked out a little…..

Cloud,Sephiroth: your arent the only one….

Kadaj,Yazoo: WHERES THE AUTHOR? WE WANT HER TO PUT THOSE TWO CHICKEN BUTTS SOMEWHERE ELSE!

FFm77 : okiez if ya want………( puts the chicken club in a prison where Vincent is held ) there happy?

All: yep!

( everyone walks in on Hojo who is currently singing Don't cha )

Kanna: AAAAGGGGHHHHHH I HATE THAT SONG! (covers ears)

Sephiroth,Kadaj,Yazoo: YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HATES IT! (covers ears)

Cloud: AAAAGGGHHHH IM GONNA BE DEAF! (covers ears)

Hojo: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!

Yazoo: that's it I had enough…. (takes out velvet nightmare and shoots the radio)

All: YYYYYAAAAYYYYY!

Hojo: nnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo!GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR SEPHIROTH!YAZOO!KADAJ! YOU THREE ARE GOING TO GET HURT TODAY!

Kanna: not if I can help it! (gets chains and ropes out)

Hojo: by the way who is that beautiful girl in the black dress? (points to Cloud)

Cloud: UUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

Kanna: that's no one…….just a boy……

Hojo: that sure doesn't look like a boy……

Sephiroth: THAT'S IT IM GOING TO GO INSANE SOON!

Kadaj: shall we?

Yazoo: we shall

Kanna: create torture on HOJO! (binds hojo wiyh chains and ropes)

Hojo: WHAT THE HELL! LET GO OF ME!

Kanna: what if we don't want too?

Sephiroth: I'm going to destroy the lab and maybe do something else….

Hojo: don't Sephiroth you wouldn't dare

Kanna,Kadaj,Yazoo: yes he would….

Hojo: aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgggggggg WHY DID I CREATE YOU SILVER HAIRED FREAKS!

Yazoo: correction, you are the freak who created us, thus making us freaks

Kadaj: Yaz does have a point there….

Cloud: I'm a girl in a pretty black dress im a girl in a pretty black dress

Kanna: SHUT UP CLOUD!

Sephiroth: im starting to think that's not Cloud…..

Kadaj: that person has a different scent then Cloud

Yazoo: and is weaker

Kanna: and besides…Cloud doesn't have black and red hair……..?

All: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Hojo: it isnt one of my experiments…..

Kanna: just shut up Hojo

(girl in the black dress reveals herself)

...: BEHOLD!I AM KILLA!MASTER OF………well…. I DON'T KNOW!

Kanna: Killa? Is that really you?

Killa: YEP ITS ME KANNA!

Kanna: I cant believe it… after all these years

S.H.M, Cloud, Sephiroth: WWWWAAAAAAAA? YOU TWO KNOW EACHOTHER?

Killa,Kanna: YEP!

Hojo: can I go now?I need to really use the bathroom…..

Killa: too bad so sad…..hey I have an idea…

Cloud: throw Hojo in a Cheese palace?

Hojo: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!THE DREADED CHHHHEEESSSSEEEE!

Killa: well that too….but lets put Hojo in a tutu and a pink pink dress

Kanna: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

Kadaj: hold on let me get my camera (goes to get camera)

Yazoo: this is gonna be good…. (gets popcorn out of nowhere)

Sephiroth: maybe I should get the chicken club….Zax would love to see this

Cloud: I don't think you have too….they are right here but I think they have a new member

Zax: HEEEEYYYYYYY PPEEOOOPPPLLLEEE!I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!

Loz: yeah (sob) I ….wanted.. (sob) to …..see…. (sob) …Hojo….get hurt…… (sob)

Vincent : who are these idiots?

Killa:……………………………….hes cute!

Kanna: oh jeez….(chains Killa)

Hojo: what are you going to do to me?

Kanna, Killa: hmmmm…… I CALL EXPERIMENTING!

Yazoo: I call getting him girl-a-fied

Kadaj: I CALL MAKING HIM GAY!AND GETTING HIM EMBARRASSED!

Sephiroth: then I call torture

Zax: I call getting him to like chicken!

Hojo: AGGGHHHHHHH I HATE CHICKEN!ITS DISTGUSTING!

Loz: and just because you said that I am going to have you dress up as a chicken in a tutu and makeup

Hojo: WWWWAAAAA (CRIES LOUD) WHY ME?

Vincent: for revenge Hojo I am going to let your experiments go and mess all your research up.

Hojo: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

7 months later

Kanna: MAN THAT WAS FUN!

Killa: YEAH YOU SAID IT!

S.H.M: we should do that again sometime

Zax,Loz: CHICKEN MEETING!

Cloud, Sephiroth: WILL YOU TOO SHUT UP WITH YOUR DAMN CHICKEN CLUB!

Kanna,Killa: NIGHT PEOPLES!

5 minutes later

Kanna,Killa,Sephiroth,Kadaj,Yazoo,Loz: Won't remain, remain in memory. (x2)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Raging anger, anger and misery. (x2)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Fierce terror, fierce fate.

Won't to remain, remain in memory. (x2)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Come, my son. Come, my son.

Come here, give me death once more.

Come, my son. Come, my son.

Come here, give me...

Won't to remain in memory.

Raging anger and misery.

Fierce, terrible fate.

The second advent.

My son, come, come, come, my son. (x4)

My son, come, come, come, my son.

(By death's invitation,)

My son, come, come, come, my son.

(Painful tainted birth,)

My son, come, come, come, my son.

(Won't call the name.)

My son, come, come, come, my son.

(The second advent.)

Sephiroth, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth.

Cloud,Zax: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO WERE MELTING!

I know this story isnt good, non-hilarious and stupid but hey its worth a try. My friend wanted to see the story.


	3. Karoke part 1

( a girl typing at a comp) '' what people?im weird I know and story is kinda random.OOC ahead and to clear things up, THIS RANDOM STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MOVIE OR GAME.'' And thank you Midnightcherryblossom and my friend Killa.Ideas……..

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KANNA AND STORY!KILLA IS MY FRIENDS PROPERTY

Chapter 3 KAROKE!

Kadaj: ummm……exactly where did you take us Zax?

Zax: hehehe a bar in Midgar

Sephiroth: oh no, this isnt……

Zax: yes it is

Kanna: they are having a karoke contest?

Zax: YEP AND ALL OF US ARE ENTERING!

Yazoo: ……….is this the real Zax cause hes not saying chicken………..

Zax: CHICKEN!SOMEONE SAID CHICKEN!

Killa: just had to say something didn't ya Yazoo?

Yazoo: yep

Zax: WELL COME ON I ALREADY SIGNED US ALL UP!

All: YOU WHAT?

( sobbing in background )

Kadaj,Sephiroth: what the?

Yazoo,Kanna: WHOS CRYING?

Loz: im not crying!I just…..don't…want to sing…..in front of people….

Zax: oh c'mon Loz. Its going to be fun! Heck im making Seph here sing

Sephiroth: that is why you are going to pay dearly Zax….

Kanna: and Zax we do choose our own songs right?

Zax: uuuhhhh… I kinda chose them out for ya……: nervous laugh:

All: WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!

Killa: well at least Hojo isnt singing……….

Cloud: don't even remind me of that dreadful day………

Zax: hey its almost our turn: drags everyone inside:

in bar

Kanna: why me?

Kadaj,Sephiroth,Yazoo: shoot us now………

Vincent: sorry I don't have my Cerebus with me.

Killa,Loz: NO WAY THERES CAMERAS!

Kanna: Zax why are there cameras?

Sephiroth: maybe its because Zax told everyone we are going to sing.

Kadaj: Zax you are going to pay dearly for this…..

Zax: hehhehe ( scoots away slowly )

Yazoo: Zax I have a question, whos singing what?

Zax: oh yeah you guys cant sing without your song.

Kanna: Yazoo!your always saying something.

Yazoo: I don't know why……( glares at Killa )

Killa: WHAT WHAT I DO! ( holds hands up innocently )

Zax: well anywayz…..Kanna your singing…….Bring me to life.

Kanna: funny how I like that song.

Zax: Sephy you are singing Getting Away With Murder.

Sephiroth: fine but if you ever call me that again…..( reaches for Masamune )

Zax: AAAAA DON'T HURT ME!weellllll Killa is singing…Scars.

Killa: YYYYYYYAAAAYYYYYY

Zax: Yazoo is singing……Breaking the Habit

Yazoo: great…..( sigh)

Zax: Kadaj….you are singing Faint.

Kanna: FAINT!I LOVE THAT SONG!

Kadaj: fine….

Zax: and Loz you are singing……( snicker ) im too sexy…

Loz: HEY VERY FUNNY ZAX! ( hits Zax on the head very hard )

Zax: I WAS KIDDING!IM SINGING THAT!SHEESH

Loz: you better be…..

Zax: ouch….well you are singing……Sooner or Later

Loz : that's better……

Zax: and Cloud you re singing……….One Step Closer.

Cloud: YES!

Zax: hey someones going on stage. Its………

Killa,Kanna: its……

S.H.M,Sephiroth: No………

Cloud: IT CANT BE...

And im cutting now, I will write the second part later.Hands wont obey……


	4. Karoke part2

AGGGKKKKKKHHHH my hands wont freaking obey……well anywayz…part 2 of karoke….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kanna,AGD, and Killa is my friends property.

All: IT CANT BE………….him.her,and her

AGD: OUR FIRST CONTESTANTS ARE AERIS,JENOVA,AND HOJO!

All: WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!WE THOUGHT YOU GUYS HATED EACHOTHER!

AJH: WE DOOOOOOO

All: THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SINGING TOGETHER?

Aeris:because…..

Hojo:the song we sing….

Jenova: sounds great when we mix each others voices!

S.H.M,Sephiroth: …….you are not our Mother anymore…..

Jenova: NNNOOOO I LOST MY CHILDREN!

Cloud: they werent your children to begin with. They were Lucrecias.

Vincent:……..(sob) Lucrecia……my sin……

Killa: sin?wha?what?am I the only clueless one here?Mother?wha?

Zax,Loz: chicken…chicken….we love to eat chicken…..

Kanna: …………………..Killa you are the clueless one just to let you know…….

AJH: well now we are on stage so shut up, and the song we are singing is……I LOVE YOU!

All:………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Silence…………

More silence………………..

And more silence……………………..

And Again,more silence……………………………………….

All: HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( DEEP DEEP BREATH)…..HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Hojo: why are they laughing?

Jenova,Aeris: how would we know

Hojo: hmmmm……

Everyone goes quiet and waits for the stupid scientist,insane alien,and the Overly-nice-flower-girl-whos-supposed-to-be-dead cetra

AJH: WE LOVE YOU!(NOT)YOU LOVE ME!(WE DOUBT IT) LETS GET TOGETHER AND BE HAPPY!(MORE LIKE KILL EACHOTHER) WERE THE BEST FRIENDS ANYONE CAN FIND!(NOT)LETS GET TOGETHER AND HUG ALL DAY!(NOT)!( all three bow)

The whole room is silent,except for something….

All: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ( SNORE) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…….HAHA……ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ(SNORE)…..ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AJH: THEY LOVE US!WE WILL SURELY WIN!( they bow stupidly and start fighting eachother on stage)

Aeris: I GET THE MONEY!

Hojo: NO I GET THE MONEY!

Jenova: NO I GEEEEETTTT IT!( everyone wakes up)

All: HAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

AJH: ( gets teary eyed) the love us…(sob) we feel so loved….(gets off stage)

AGD: ookkkkkkk lets see who the next contestant is…….its SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!( Sonic goes on stage)

Sonic: thank you,thank you.well anyway, I'm singing too fast too furious.

Zax: HEY DUDE!I LOVE YOUR HAIR!

Sonic: thanks! But your hair is better.How much gel do you use?

Zax: none its natural

Sonic: THAT'S NO FAIR!I HAVE TO USE 900 BOTTLES!AND I STILL DON'T GET WOMEN!

Zax: well too bad…ahhahahhahaa

After Sonics turn

AGD: next is……….uhhh……who wrote this in blood?

Zax: hehehehehe

Sephiroth: Zax………….

Zax: hehe I kinda wrote your name in blood so people would know……(Zax yells out loud) ITS SEPHIROTHS TURN!

AGD: alright then…NEXT IS THE GREAT GENERAL SEPHIROTH!

All the people in the building clap and yell out loud.Sephiroth gives them a death glare and all go silent…..deadly silent…. :no the audience isnt dead….yet..:

Sephiroth: I'm singing Getting Away With Murder and if ANY of you clap and cheer at the end,you all are going to die……

Audience: …………(nods their heads in fear)

Sephiroth: ok then…

Zax: GO SEPHIROTH!

S.H.M: GO BROTHER!

Killa,Kanna,Cloud: GOOOOOOOOO!

Sephiroth:

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster

_Chorus_  
I feel irrational,  
So confrontational,  
To tell the truth I am,  
Getting away with murder,  
It isn't possible,  
To never tell the truth,  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder,  
(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away),.

I drink my drink and I don't even want to,  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to,  
I never look back cause I don't even want to,  
And I don't need to,  
Because I'm getting away with murder.

_Chorus_

Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster

_Chorus 2x_

Zax: GO SEPHIROTH!YOU ROCK!

Killa,Kanna,S.H.M: THAT'S SEPHIROTH FOR US!

Cloud: HES IN OUR GROUP!BACK OFF OTHER KAROKE GROUPS!

Karoke groups: AAAWWWW MAN!

Kanna: HAHHAHAHAAHHAHA TOO BAD!

AGD: next contestant is………..KANNA!

Kanna: great….(goes on stage) ALLO PEOPLES!IM SINGING BRING ME TO LIFE!

All the boy audience except Kannas group: OOOOOOOooooo shes hhhaawwwwttttt!

Kanna: say that again and die!( gets out Souba and Masamune that she stole from Kadaj and Sephiroth)

BA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kadaj,Sephiroth: HEEEYYYYYYYY!( Kanna gives them back) Thank you……

Kanna:

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

All: YAY KANNA!

AGD: both were kinda freaky but uhh…on with the show!NEXT IS…….CLOUD!

Cloud: oh jeez……(goes on stage)

Audience: NO WAY!HERO OF THE PLANET IS SINGING!( Cloud throws swords at them) OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CALL 911!

Cloud:

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

_chours:_  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before

_chours (x2)_

shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

_chours (x2)_

Kanna,Killa: WWWWWWOOOOOOHHHOOOOO GO CLOUD!

S.H.M,Sephiroth: GO CLOUD!

in the lifestream

Clouds Mother: I am so proud of him…(sob)

Lucrecia: I say Sephiroth was better.

Clouds Mother: NU UH! CLOUD WAS BETTER!

Lucrecia: SEPHIROTH!

Clouds Mother: CLOUD!( this argument wont end until chapter 10)

back in the living

Cloud: Did anybody hear two women fighting on who was better?Me or Sephiroth?

All: …………….no

Cloud: hmmmm…..I think it was those carrots I ate…..

Zax: Cloud your allergic to carrots….

Cloud: really?

All: what an idiot ( sigh)

Cloud: hmmmm……..

AGD: well next up is……….KADAJ!

Kadaj:Zax why couldn't you put me last……..(goes on stage)

Kadaj: im singing Faint…

Fangirls in Audience: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KADAJ IS HERE TOOO!WE LOVE YOU!AND SEPHIROTH!AND YAZOOO!AND LOZ!

Kanna: Now when did fangirls come here?

Killa: I had nothing to do with it….

Sephiroth,Yazoo,Loz: just protect us…..

Kanna: Sephiroth prolly gonna cut their heads off again…..( fangirl tries to cut off a piece of Sephiroths hair) BBBBAAACCKKKK OFFFFFFFF!HES MINE!( shows them a ring that she slipped on her and Seph) WE ARE MARRIED!

Sephiroth: oh thank god…..I am saved……

1FG: dang it!( another fangirl tries to cut Yazoos hair)

Killa: HES MINE!( transforms into her wolf form and scares the fangirl away)

2FG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA( the 3 fangirl tries to kidnap Loz)

Loz: help!

Kanna,Killa: hmm….Cloud…..

Cloud: WHY ME?…….fine…but your gonna have to pay me back( dresses up as a girl in a black dress again)

Loz: MY WIFE!( sees Cloud)

Cloud: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HUSBAND!( smacks the 3FG really hard)

3FG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA( flies into a wall)

Loz: I am gratefull…….

Zax: Shush! Kadaj is starting!

Kadaj:

I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

Kanna,Sephiroth: YYYYYYYEEEAAHHHH GOOOO KAAADDDAAJJJ!

Cloud,Zax: WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO GOOOO KADAJ!GO KADAJ!ITS YOUR B-DAY!

Yazoo,Loz: GOOO BROTHER!( whistles really loud)

AGD: ok ok!quiet down! Next is…….Loz!

Loz: Why me?( sob)

3FG: oooooooOOOOO

Kanna: back off!( punches 3FG back into the wall)

Loz:

I want a normal life  
just like a new born child  
I am a lover hater  
I am an instigator  
You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated

_Pre-Chorus_  
Just call my name  
You'll be okay  
Your scream is burning through my veins

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your life away

You're like an infantile  
I knew it all the while  
You sit and try to play me  
Just like you see on tv  
I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
Why am I so pathetic  
I know you won't forget it

_Pre-chorus_

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw my life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw my life away

Sooner or later your gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw our life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw our life away

Throw our life away  
Ooooo  
Throw our life away

Kanna,Killa,Cloud: YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yazoo,Kadaj,Sephiroth: GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOZ!

AGD: ok calm down people ( ducks to avoid getting hit with a glass bottle) well anywayz, Killa is next!

Killa: ( clears throat) imma singing Scars so BE QUIET!

GIA: OOOOOOOOOOOOO SHES HAWT TOOOOOO!

Kanna,Killa: DDIIIEEEE BBBIIIAAAATTTTCCCCHHHHHHHEEESSS!

GIA: AAAAAAAAAAA OK OK WE WILL BE QUIET!

Killa:

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

_Chorus:_  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

_Chorus_

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

_Chorus x2_

Kanna: GOO KILLA YOU THE GIRL!

Yazoo,Kadaj,Loz: YYYEEEAAAHHHHH KIIILLLAAA!

Zax,Sephiroth,Cloud: GOO KILLLLLAAAA ( whistles loudly)

AGD: oh my ears…..wellz now its….Zax?

Zax: THAT'S ME! ( jumps on stage but lands flat on his face.jumps back up) IM SINGING IM TOO SEXY….

FGS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ZAX!WE LOVE YOU!

Kanna,Killa: BBBAACCKKK OOOFFFF!HES WITH US LIKE THE REST OF THE PEOPLE!

Zax: ( takes deep breathe)

The Highwind crashes into through the roof

Kanna,Killa: CCCOOOOLLLLL

Sephiroth: I didn't have anything to do with it..

Kadaj,Yazoo: us neither………

Loz: theres no chicken on it……

AGD: well sory guys but the karaoke contest is cancelled now.we can sing with this thing here..

Zax: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!NOOOO!and it was my turn…………..

All: WELL TOO BAD ZAX!

Zax: WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

And they all go to Lexi Island…………..

I HATE MY COMPUTER!


	5. Killas island

Wellz,this is where they are on Killas island which is in the middle of the ocean between Costa de Sol and Junon.Something weird will happen in later chapters which makes Killa mad as hell.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!NO FINAL FANTASY,LINKIN PARK,GREEN DAY,OR FULLMETEL ALCHEMISTS!AND I ONT OWN KILLA,TJAT IS MY FRIENDS PROPERTY.KANNA IS MINE!

Chapter 5 Killa's Island

Killa: WWWHHHOOOOOAAA!WHEN I GET AN ISLAND?

Kanna: ummm…Killa you always had an island. You just never came to it

Kadaj: she prolly didn't want to get her soft little feet wet

Loz,Zax: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yazoo: poor Killa,she can turn into a wolf but is scared to get dirty,how sad….

Killa: SSSSHHHHUUUTTTTT UUUPPPPPP!I CAN TOO GET DIRTY! ( jumps into the water but remembers she cant swim) …………………………HELP!KANNNA!

Sephiroth: Is she your sister or something?

Kanna: no I'm just like her guardian. That's all

Killa: OH GREAT GUARDIAN KANNA!LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH SO I CAN LIVE!GLURP………

Loz,Zax: We bet she wont save you unless you give her chicken!

Kadaj: will you two ever shut up about your chicken?

Yazoo: I don't think they will brother…..unless they eat something new……

Loz.Zax: chicken,chicken,that's our favorite snack,

Killa: HEEEEELLLOOOOO IM STILLL IN THE WATER!GLURP…..

Sephiroth: does she know shes only 1 centimeter in the water?

Kanna: nope…..

Cloud: I fell so sorry for you Kanna…..NOT

Kanna: oh what cruel fate has ye put apon me?

Killa: STOP WITH YOUR STUPID SHAKES-WHATCHA-MU-CALL-IT-SPHERE AND SAVE ME!

Cloud: Killa just stand up….

Killa stands up.''THANK YOU CLOUD!MY HERO!'' ( hugs Cloud and he starts changing colors)

Cloud: cant…….breathe……need……air……….

Kadaj: look at the pretty colors on brothers face Loz

Yazoo: yeah and Zax look at the Chocobo kid change colors

Zax,Loz: WHERE?( they both go to look at Cloud)

Killa: oooooOOOOOOOooooo change more!( hugs Cloud tighter)

Kanna: and people say I have bad luck….

Sephiroth: you do but not as much as Cloud is having at the moment……..

Cloud: air………….i………see……….a………light…………..

Zax: OOOOOO I see green

Loz: really? I see blue

Kadaj: uummm…Yaz? Are you sure that's the real Loz?

Yazoo: ………………..yep I'm sure

Sephiroth: for petes sake Killa let Cloud go already

Kanna: look he changed white now

Killa: MY MISSION IS COMPLETE!( Lets go of Cloud)

Cloud: AIR!( takes a really,really,really,really,really,really,deep,deep,deep breathe)

Kanna: jeez Killa…

Killa: hehehehe………NO WAY!

All: WHAT!

Killa: IS THAT EDWARD ELRIC ON MY PRIDES ROCK GOTHIC COPIED TYPE MODEL?( tries to look farther but falls in the water again)

Kanna: ummm……….yep.that's Ed and Al.

Sephiroth: whos Edward Elric?

Kadaj,Yazoo: and whos Al?

Loz,Zax: AND WHERES OUR CHICKEN KILLA!

Kanna: she never said she would give you chicken

Loz: sooooo

Zax: we're hungry as hell!

Killa: ED!AL!IM COMING!

Kanna: aaggghhhh ( chains Killa up)

Kadaj,SephirothmYazoo: you still didn't answer our questions……………

Kanna: oh, Edward Elric is a 14 yr. Old boy who does alchemy.He lost his his right arm and left leg in a forbidden alchemy act.he has an automail arm and leg now.

Yazoo: and whos Al?

Kanna: Al, Alphonse Elric. He is Eds little brother…….

Sephiroth,Yazoo,Kadaj: WHAT!BUT HES TALLER!

Kanna: oh and Ed doesn't like being called short….which I think is hilarious sometimes..

Killa: really? I think its cuuutteeee…..and NO I DON'T HAVE CHICKEN!

Loz,Zax: aaaawwwwwwwwwww

Kanna: well anywayz, Al is 13 years old and has lost his physical body.His soul is in the body of armor.

Sephiroth: hmmmm….interesting….

Yazoo: alchemy……..a type of magic as you can say….

Kadaj: EDWARD ELRIC IS A SHORTY TWO SHOES ALCHEMIST! ( yells loud enough so Ed can hear him)

Kanna: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA

Loz: ummm….whats the gust of smoke?

Zax: hopefully a chocobo which resembles big chicken…..

Loz: yummmm……..

Killa: ED!( sees him in the distance) NNNOOOO WWWAAYYYY!HES COMING!AND AL TOOOOOO!

in the distance

Al: EDWARD!CALM DOWN!

Ed: IM NOT GONNA CALM DOWN UNTIL THAT SILVER-HEADED-LONG-HAIRED-THINKS-HES-A-BIG-HOTSHOT-KID TAKES THAT BACK ON ME BEING SHORT!

Al: oh jeez Ed…(sigh) you have bad temper problems

to Kanna and company

Killa: I cant wait till they come!Ed is soooo cooolllll!

Kadaj: I cant believe that worked…..

Yazoo: that's prolly how we can summon him….

Sephiroth: A short alchemist summon?

Yazoo: yep…

Sephiroth: fine by me…

Kanna: THE OFFICIAL SHORT ALCHEMIST SUMMONING, ED THE SA!( Ed and Al come)

Ed: WHOS THE ONE THAT CALLED ME SHORT? ( looks at all the silver haired people)

Al: ummm….Ed..a lot of them have silver hair…..

Ed: I KNOW THAT! So uh lets see……eeny,meeny,miny,mo…….

Killa: EDWARD!( pounces on Ed)

Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GET HER OFF ME!GET HER OF ME!

Al: im not even gonna try Ed……….

Ed: WHAT! AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH!I SACRIFICED A LIMB TO SAVE YOU!AND NOW YOU BETRAY ME!

Al: yep

Ed: oh ok

Loz,Zax: wellz we gonna goez.we hungry and its…..12:00 .pm…………….AAAAA WE HAVENT ATEN FOR 2 HOURS! ( runs to the restaurants place)

Kanna: well they are right, I'm gonna go take a nap…..have fun Killa……( goes to volcanoes)

Sephiroth: I'm gonna go train….( goes to the volcanoes)

Kadaj: well im tired so see yaz Killa!( goes to volcanoes)

Yazoo: im gonna go train with Sephiroth.Have fun Killa ( goes to volcanoes)

Al: im gonna go take a walk ( leaves)

Killa: now what to do….hhmmmm…..how about….YOU WASJ MY DISHES IN MY KITCHEN SINK!

Ed: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Killa; yeah that will be fun…….( drags Ed to her kitchen)

Cloud: BYE SHORTY!HAVE FUN SCRUBBING THE BLOOD OFF OF KILLAS DISHES!

Ed: STOP CALLING ME SHORTY!

5:00 A.M

Kanna: does anyone want to listen to Linkin Park or Green Day?

All; YES!( Kanna puts in a Linkin Park/Green Day CD in a Cd player)

Everyone sings until Muru flies in..

Muru: ummm……….

Kanna: shall we Killa?

Killa: we shall ( they both kick him off the island)

Everyone sings again and falls asleep 2 hours later…….

I know I know stupid chapter I bet.this fic is OOC and very weird and random.Me and my friend have too many ideas,cant remember all of them…..


	6. Lexi Island

I HATE MY COMPUTER!IT SUCKS!well anywayz, stupid random stor that no one pays attention too which is why I am very glad lolz.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KANNA!KILLA IS MY FRIENDS.AND MIDNIGHTS CHARACTER ALEXIA IS MIDNIGHTCHERRYBLOSSOMS!

Lexi Island

Kadaj: where are we now?

Yazoo: whatever this place is I have a bad vibe coming from it….

Loz: VIBE? I FEEL……WELL……LOST!

Sephiroth: oh will you three SHUT UP!

S.H.M: sorry brother…

Cloud: no really where are we?

Zax: hopefully a place with chicken………

Killa: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAA!I LOST ED!

In an unknown place that's friggin dark,scarey,and kinda cold….

Ed: AAALLLLL THIS ISNT NO HOT HIDING PLACE!ITS FRIGGIN COLD!

Al: what are you talking about? Its not cold here

Ed: Al, you are a suit of armor.YOU CANT FEEL ANYTHING!

Al: oh yeah I forgot….

Ed: At least I'm away from that Kill-whats-her-name-who-made-me-clean-her-and-kannas-dishes-girl. SHES FREAKY!

Al: I feel so sorry for you Ed.At least she didn't get me!

Ed: AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ( tackles Al)

Back to the other people

Alexis: HELLOOO PEOPLE!

Kadaj: AAAAHHHHH!I REMEMBER YOU!I think…….

Yazoo: Kadaj did Kanna hit you in the head to much?

Kadaj: yep

Sephiroth: no wonder he doesn't remember the usual things he remebers…..

Loz: NNNNNNNOOOOOOO KADAJ LOST HIS MEMORY!

Cloud: only some you coconut brain

Zax: yummmmmm…coconut sounds good……….

Cloud,Zax: and by the way….oh Sephiroth

Sephiroth: what?

Cloud,Zax: SEPHY-POOOOOOOOOO!HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAA!( starts running around Lexi Island)

Sephy-poo( I mean) Sephiroth: THAT'S IT!THEY ARE DEAD! ( runs after them)

Kanna,Killa: ooooookkkkkkkk

Alexia: does this happen a lot?

Kanna: yep

Kadaj: now I think I remember you, you're the one who I trained…I think…

Yazoo: I'm surprised Kadaj actually remembered….

Killa: ummm….maybe I should go see if Zax and Cloud are ok…..( walks in the middle of the road) hmmmm

In the distance

Zax: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT WAS CLOUDS IDEA!

Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NO IT WASN'T!IT WAS ZAX IDEA!

Zax: NU UH!

Sephiroth: YOUR BOTH GOING DOWN EITHER WAY!( swings Masamune which cuts both of their hair in half)

Zax,Cloud: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO OUR HAIR!

Sephiroth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!( swings Masamune and cuts their shirts off)

Zax: CLOUD RUN FASTER!

Cloud: IM TRYING!WE CANT BE IN 7 FEET REACH!

Zax: MORE LIKE 8 OR 9 FEEET………………..

Coud,Zax:………………………………. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH( runs faster)

Sephiroth: COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID-EXCUSES-FOR-SOLDIERS!

Back to the girls and the S.H.M

Kadaj: sssoooooooo Alexia, did I kiss you once?

Alexia: do you have to say that now?

Killa: HEY I SEE A SANDSTORM!

Kanna: hey Yazoo do you have any Seven's?

Yazoo: nope, go fish

Kanna: darn

Killa: look at the pretty Sand!( Zax and Cloud come into view)

Zax.Cloud: OUT OF OUR WAY!( Loz comes over to Killa)

Loz: what they say?

Killa: I have no idea….

Zax,Cloud: OUT OF OUR WAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!( runs over Killa and Loz)

Killa,Loz: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWTTTTTFFFFF!YOUR GOING DOWN!( Sephiroth comes)

Sephiroth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH ( swings Masamune again and slices Killas and Lozs hair)

Killa,Loz: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!( gets run over by Sephiroth) WTTTTTFFFFFF!AAAGGGGHHHHHH!( runs after Zax and Cloud with Sephiroth)

Alexia: poor Loz and Killa…

Kadaj: do you still have those blades I gave you?

Alexia: yep

Kadaj: YAY!

Kanna: got any………Aces?

Yazoo: man….

Kanna: I WIN!HAHAHAHA!HAND OVER YOUR VELVET NIGHTMARE!

Yazoo: cheater

Kanna: fine we'll play a rematch……

Alexia: what the heck are you two guys doing?

Kanna,Yazoo: gambling weapons over Gofish

Kadaj: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo!who won?

Kanna: no one, Yazoo says I'm a cheater

Yazoo: because you are

Kanna: and so we have been playing rematches

Alexia: oh jeez, hey Kadaj lets do a practice match

Kadaj: WHERES MY SOUBA?

Kanna: ummmmmmm……….

Yazoo: Kanna has it

Kanna; why do you always have to say something?

Yazoo: to make your life miserable…

Kanna: and I know something that will make your life miserable….

Yazoo: oh god no……………

With the running people

Cloud: DOESN'T HE EVER GET TIRED?

Zax: HES A MAKO MAN!WHAT WOULD YA EXPECT!

Sephiroth: PERISH FROM MY BLADE!

Cloud,Zax: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Zax: umm……Cloud?

Cloud: yes?

Zax: I think too other people are chasing us……….

Cloud: WHAT!( looks back) ITS KILLA AND LOZ!THEY BOTH ARE ARMED WITH GUNS AND SWORDS…………

Zax: Shall we?

Cloud: we shall….

Zax,Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH( run faster)

In the lifestream

Clouds mother: CLOUD IS BETTER!

Lucrecia: SEPHIROTH!( looks at the TV)

Clouds Mother: MY CLOUD IS SO MUCH BETTER THEN YOUR SEPHIROTH.HE WILL WIN A FIGHT AND A KAROKE CONTEST ANYTIME!

Lucrecia: oh yeah then look what is happening with Cloud, my Sephiroth is chasing after him and hes running for his life

Clouds mother: YEAH RIGHT! Sephiroth is just jealous!

Lucrecia: NU UH!oh and by the way…SEPHIROTH WAY WAY BETTER IN THAT KAROKE CONTEST!

Clouds mother: CLOUD!

Lucrecia:SEPHIROTH!

Back in the world of the living

Cloud: did you hear something?

Zax: besides us screaming?

Cloud: yeah

Zax: no

Cloud: oh ok……….

Cloud,Zax: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Back to the two girls and two boys

Kadaj: OH COME ON ALEXIA! YOU KNOW I LOVE TO EAT!AND IM STARVING!

Alexia: MUAHAHHAA!only if you date me,then you can eat

Kadaj: that's no fair……

Alexia: just kidding Kadaj sheesh! ( stalker dude comes in)

SD: there she is……….

Alexia: oh jeez hes here….Kadaj hide me!

Kadaj: huh wa?

Alexia: oh wait I have my swords………..( takes swords out)

SD: OOOOOOoooooooooo swords

Alexia: BACK AWAY FROM ME!

SD: why? ( tries to reach for Alexia)

Alexia: THEN DIE BASTARD!( cuts his hands off and the his arms)

Kadaj: Aawwwww! I wanna cut his head off!

Alexia: be my quest

Kadaj: YAY!( takes Souba out and slices the Stalker dudes head off)

SD: oooouuuccchhhh!( falls on the floor lifeless)

Alexia: umm……….i think hes going to come back to life, RUN! ( grabs Kadaj's hair and drags him to a safe place)

Kadaj: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!LET GO OF MY HAIR!

Wherever Kanna took Yazoo

Yazoo: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOT AGAIN!

Kanna: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!YOUR LOSING TO A GIRL IN VIDEO GAMES!MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Yazoo: your cheating!

Kanna: how am I cheating?

Yazoo: for 1 you have me chained up so I cant play.2 I don't have a controller

Kanna: sssssoooooo

Yazoo: man your slow( Alexis and Kadaj enter)

Kanna: wow,Kadaj you got beat by a girl only in a different area

Kadaj: no I didn't

Alexis: OOOOOOOOoooo your playing video games!

Kanna: JOIN THE PARTY!

Alexis: hold on ( chains Kadaj to her side of the couch) ok I'm ready.

Kanna: now all we need is pizza

Alexis: yeah! ( orders Pizza)

Kanna: IT'S A GIRL BEATS BOYS DAY!

Alexis: hey wanna foght eachother?

Kanna: sure! I call Ibuki!

Alexia: I CALL CHUN-LI!

30 minutes later

PG: pizza!Someone order 70 pizzas?

Alexia,Kanna: US!

PG; that will be $100.00.do you know how hard it is to get here?

Kanna: 100 BUCKS! HELL NO!IM NOT PAYING!

Alexia: NEITHER AM I!

PG: well then your not gonna get the pizzas…

Kanna: oh yes we are

PG: oh no your not

Kanna: oh yes we ARE! ( tackles PG and takes all the pizzas)

Alexia: May I?

Kanna: go right ahead

Alexia: BE GONE YOU DAMN BIATCH!( kicks the PG off the island)

Kanna: YAY PIZZAS HERE!

Kadaj,Yazoo: YAY! WE ARE HUNGRY!

Alexia: but what about the others?

Kanna: we arent gonna eat yet

Kadaj,Yazoo: AAAWWWWW

4 hours later

Cloud,Zax: that is the last time we call Seph something……( comes into the house of Alexia and collaps on the tv)

Alexia,Kanna: AAAGGHHH!BLOCKING!

Killa,Loz,Sephiroth: WELL WE HAD OUR FUN FOR THE DAY!

Kadaj,Yazoo: yipee for you….

Kanna: PIZZA TIME!

Zax: is there one with chicken?

Alexia: don't worry Zax we have 12 chicken pizzas

Zax,Loz: YAY! ( takes the chicken pizzas and eats them)

Kadaj,Yazoo: now can we eat?

Alexia,Kanna: yes

Kadaj,Yazoo: WWHHHOOOOHHOOOO( breaks their chains and literally dive into the pizzas) yummm

Sephiroth: HEY SHARE SOME OF THAT! ( takes some pizzas from Kadaj and Yazoo)

Killa: NO WAY! YOUR PLAYING GAMES!

Alexia,Kanna: YEP!

Killa: I WANNA PLAY! ( sits on top of the couch)

Alexia: wanna put some music on?

All: YES!

Alexia puts on techno and other dance music.

Kanna,Killa: PARTY!

Everyone dance,Zax and Cloud get stomped on,and everyone goes to sleep afterwards,Beware of the mighty Sephiroth………

Yes I know weird random and retarded.i have no idea how this fic got started………


	7. KAP

Allo ppl who are reading this, which im prolly sure isnt a lot…..well anywayz, thanz Midnightcherryblossom and my friend Killa.

Dislcaimer: EVERYTHING I DON'T OWN! ONLY ME CHARACTER KANNA! KILLA IS A FRIEND AND ALEXIA IS MIDNIGHTS! SHHEESSSHHHH

Chapter 7 KAP

Everyone is asleep in Alexias home on her island. Sephiroth,Kadaj,Yazoo,and Kanna are asleep on the couch.Zax,Cloud and Loz on the floor drooling. Alexia and Killa are awake…………

Alexia: hmm….I have an idea Killa…

Killa: really? What you thinking?

Alexia: getting everybody drunk at the bar…then go to a club afterwards

Killa: hahahhahahahahhaa! That would be so cool….

Alexia: wanna do it?

Killa: YEAH!

Alexia: shut up!

Killa: oops…sorry….

Alexia: but how are we gonna get everyone to the bar?

Killa: hmmmm……

Kanna: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz……author….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz…

must….kill……fangirls…..ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz

Killa: I KNOW! ( gets her mouth covered by Alexia) oops……..how about we get the author to do it?

Alexia: that's reasonable, AUTHOR!

FFS: what? I was eating!

Killa: teleport everyone and us to a bar

FFS: which one?

Alexia: the one with all the beers and drinks in the world.

FFS: that place is the best…….kk ( teleports everyone)

Alexia: its so surprising everyone is still asleep….

Killa: Kanna can sleep through anything. She got Seph, Yaz,Kadaj and Loz into a deep sleep from putting sleep pills and other stuff in their pizzas.Zax and Cloud are pretty much half dead from being chased so they are in a deep sleep of course.HAHA!

Alexia: well now to see what everyone likes…..

Killa: I know Kanna likes her Bloody Mary drinks( I'm making up drinks here )

Alexia: so we are gonna need Bloody Mary…….that drink is…….thick….and bloody….

Killa: that's why she likes it…sometimes I think Kanna is a vampire……..

Kanna: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…….no……ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz……vampire…..am….I….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Killa: funny how that answers my question……

Alexia: Sephiroth prolly likes his Blade War drink…

Killa: that drink is spicy as hell!

Alexia: exactly

Killa: hmmmm…….lets see……Loz and Zax is prettty obvious…

Alexia: Chicken Halo?

Killa: yep!

Alexia: lets see…..Kadaj and Yazoo both like…..

Killa: brother bond!

Alexia: theres no such thing of Brother Bond!

Killa: sssssooooo

Alexia: why me? ( sigh)

Killa: ok ok…they both like Silver Stream…..

Alexia: and that leaves Cloud….

Killa: I think he likes…….

Alexia: hmmm……

Killa: hmmm….

Alexia: what does Cloud like?

Killa: oh! I remember! He likes ChocoPepsi!

Alexia: they have such a thing?

Killa: surprisingly yes

Alexia: and in case everyone doesn't want that we can use water

Killa: the only ones who wouldn't need water would be Loz,Zax,and Cloud

Alexia: that's true…..

Kadaj: mm…………………..need………..water…….. ( gets off the couch and heads for the kitchen but hits 4 tables before he gets there)

Killa: we gotta hurry!

Alexia: already have his water made

Killa: that was fast……( takes the drunk water and puts it in Kadaj's hand)

Kadaj: hm?…..water……( drinks the water)………………………….WWWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOOO! ( bounces off the walls literally) I FEEL SO HYYYYYYYYYYYYPER!

Killa: ummmm…..

Alexia: oops……wrong formula….

Yazoo: mmm…..shut….up……..( tries to throw his Velvet Nightmare at Kadaj but misses and hits Seph instead)

Killa: hey Yazoo is up! This time I Made the drink.

Alexia: fine…….( takes the glass of Silver Stream and goes over to Yazoo )

Killa: hes not gonna drink it himself!

Alexia: hmmm….I have an idea…( puts the drink in her mouth and puts it in Yazoos mouth )

Killa: OOOOOOOOooooo you kissed him!

Alexia: that wasn't a kiss!

Killa: whatever….

Yazoo: ugghhh…..what…the…wwwhhhheeeeerrrrrrrr….aammm…I? ( sees Kadaj ) hey…….a…silver ball…….

Killa: and I though he was smarter..HAHA!

Alexia: next is Cloud Strife….

Killa: hmm……( takes the ChocoPepsi and holds it to Clouds nose)

Cloud: no…..no……..no! ChocoPepsi don't go! I HATE AERIS!……( sniffs the ChocoPepsi) …..YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME!( drinks the ChocoPepsi ) together again………

Alexia: he has dreams of that stupid drink?

Killa: ooookkkkkk…..we have a Chocobo Kid Martian…….

Cloud: KWEH! KWEH! KWEH! ( runs around) KWEH! KWEH! KWEH!

Yazoo: huumm……( sees Cloud) hey…a..Chocobo……..yay……( jumps on Cloud ) GIIDDDIIYAP! ( pulls Clouds hair, thinking its reigns )

Cloud: KKKKWWWEEEHHH! ( runs faster)

Killa,Alexia: HAHAHHAHAHA!

Killa: whos next?

Alexia: hmmm……

Seph: uugghh…who…hit..me?

Killa: hehehe( smirks freakfully)

Alexia: thinking what I'm thinking?

Killa: oh yeah…

Alexia: I have the Blade War…..( steps on Sephiroths foot)

Sephiroth: YYYEEEOOOOWWW! ( yells out loud with his mouth wide open)

Killa: down the hatch! ( puts 900 gallons of Blade War's in Seph's mouth)

Sephiroth: ………………………………………………………………………….( wobbly walks over to a nearby counter )………………

Killa: what the?

Alexia: I think we have to wait a while…

Sephiroth: ………………( gets hit by ChocoKid and Yazoo )………..( breathes fire on Loz, then chases after Yazoo and Cloud,wanting a turn to ride )

Alexia: its so surprising how Kanna is still sleeping…

Killa: told you she sleeps through anything…….

Loz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sephiroth: ……………….( slithers on the ground like a snake and wraps around Loz while biting his neck)

Loz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OF ME!GET IT OFF ME! ( Sephiroth flings off and lands on Kadaj. Starts biting Kadaj instead )

Killa: shall we?

Alexia: we shall….( gives Loz a Chicken Halo )

Killa: Zax…..( puts a Chicken Halo under his nose )

Zax,Loz: …………( sniff)……….( sniff, sniff ) CHICKEN! ( drinks the weird drink )…………………..CHICKEN!

Alexia: ……exactly what did you put in that drink Killa?

Killa: a plant that makes them see that eachother are big chickens…

Alexia: oh……..

Loz,Zax: CHICKEN! ( points to each other ) MINE! ( they both tackle each other and bit eachothers heads )

Killa: this would be good blackmail….

Alexia: already taping ( gets a close up on the video camera )

Killa: now all that's left is Kanna….

Alexia: how we gonna wake her up?

Killa: hmm…..( goes to Kannas ear ) Kanna……the Bloody Mary called you a bitch again…

Kanna: …….( 1 twitch)……………( 2 twitches) WHERE THE HELL IS IT? IT SHALL PERSISH IN MY STOMACH! ( jumps on the couch )

Alexia: here it is ( hands Kanna a Bloody Mary )

Kanna: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! ( tears at the cap with her teeth and drinks the whole drink down )……………………….( laughs like Woody the Woodpecker ) ENGARDE! ( points to Sephiroth)

Sephiroth: ………urp…….urp…wha?…en..garde?….( breathes fire on the baguette Kanna was pointing at him ) wha?urp……engarde….?

Kanna: oooOOO….look at the pretty-burning-my-hand-to-a-crisp-ffooodd! ( puts her hand and baguette in her mouth )

Killa: I thought we were suppose to get them drunk…..not freakier

Alexia: hey its funnier

Killa: true

Kanna: aaaaaarrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!

Sephiroth: ggggggggggggrrrrrrrr ( still sucking on Kadaj's neck ) grrrrrrrrrrr

Cloud: KWEH! KWEEEEEEEEHHHHH!WARK!WARK! KWEEEEEHHH!

Zax,Loz: CHICKEN!…URP

Yazoo: GIIDIIYYAAPP….URP……YOU CHOCOBO!

Kadaj: IM HHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPER! URP……..

Killa: wanna go to the club?

Alexia: HELL YEAH!

Killa: lets take everyone with us

Alexia: that will be fun ( drags everyone to the door ) LETS GO!

At the Club

Techno Music blares out loud when they enter

Alexia: WWWHHHOOOHHOOOO! CLUBS ROCK!

Killa: lets put these guys somewhere until we are done dancing……um….where are they?

Alexia: WHAT! YOU LET THEM GO?

Killa: they we're just in my hand a second ago…..

Alexia: hmmm….( looks around)…..there they are! ( points to the stage )

Kanna: urp……( wobbly walks to the DJ ) LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Urp..

DJ: WHAT THE F…….WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!

Sephiroth: uggghhh……( grabs the DJ and hands him to Kadaj )

Kadaj????OOOOOoooooo! ( grabs the DJ,Hops on the walls,and throws him out the door ) IM HYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPER!

Zax,Loz: aaaarrggghhhhhh ( still bite each others heads non-stop )

Yazoo: FEEL THE FIRE DEEP INSIDE!

Cloud: KKKWWWWEEEEHHHH!1

Sephiroth: BURNING STRONG WHERE YOU CANT HIDE! JOIN THE ELEMENTS TONIGHT!AND FEEL THE LIGHT!

Kanna: urp….OOOOOOOOOOOoooooo ( puts on Neo Cortex on ) Elements…urp ( falls alseep on stage )

Killa: im not waking her up again…

Alexia: neither am I……oh Kadaj…

Kadaj: urp….urp….huh?

Alexia: DANCE WITH ME! ( grabs Kadaj and drags him to the dance floor )

Kadaj: AAAAAAAHHHH! ( says in the warner brothers tone, Marlin ) HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!

Yazoo: a mistress in distress is in trouble! And her knight in shining armor has come to her rescue! Charge! ( pulls on Clouds hair )

Cloud: KWEEEHHHHH! ( charges into the big crowd of people )

Yazoo: AAAAHHHHHH! IM LOST!HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!

Sephiroth: uuggghhhh…..( sees Killa ) hmmm………( goes to Killa and goes down on one knee ) will you marry me?

Killa: OOOOOOoooo! YAYZ! I ACCEPT! ( both get married )

Alexia: COME ON KADAJ KEEP UP! ( drags Kadaj around )

Kadaj: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!TOO MUCH HYPERNESS!

Yazoo: IM DROWNING!

Cloud: WWWWWWWAAAARRRRRKK!

Kanna: uuuhhhhhggggghhh…..( wakes up and see Sephiroth and Killa )

Sephiroth: uhh….( see ring on Killa ) …..forget you I am gonna marry her…( points to Kanna )

Killa: WWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!HE DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!

Kanna: HEY GIRL WITH THE WOLF EARS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!( throws extra speakers at Killa )

Killa: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Sephiroth: Kanna….will….urp…you marry me….?…urp

Kanna: hmm….uumm…..urp…YEZ! ( both get married and both fall unconscious on the stage )

Alexia: AWW MAN! KADAJ FELL UNCONSIOUS ALSO!

Zax,Loz: MY CHICKEN!URP….( both fall unconscious )

Yazoo: help….me….( falls unconscious from being danced on )

Cloud: k…weh……( falls unconscious for the same reason )

Alexia: YES! EVERYONE IS UNCONSCIOUS! Killa? KILLA!

Killa: uuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh

Alexia: wake up! ( grabs Killa and shakes her )

Killa: I'm awake!

Alexia: everyone is unconscious now

Killa: yes! ( turns into her wolf form and scares the rest of the people away ) RUN AWAY FROM THIS PLACE OR BE EATEN!

Alexia: well we are gonna die in a few days…

Killa: that's plenty of time for us to escape

Alexia: yep!

3 hours later

All: uuggghh….Alexia…Killa…

Alexia: oh no

Killa: I thought they were out for a few days

Alexia: so did I

All: you are dead…..( run after the two )

Alexia,Killa: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( runs away and puts the Hurry faster theme song on )

Yes,yes, I know weird chapter and stupid.hehehehe…next chapter is on a place that's not on their planet….


	8. Moon trip

Yes I'm still writing this stupid fic cause of friends. Me and Killa get bored and Midnight just likes it.Here we go again.oh and THANX Midnight and Killa for the ideas…you two so inspiring…lolz

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say this again……

Chapter 8 MOON TRIP!

Killa: YAYAYAYYAYAYAY!THE MMMOOOONNN!THE PLACE OF CHEESE!

Kanna,Alexia: ummm…Killa..the moon isn't made of chesse…

Killa: YES IT IS! ( runs around screaming the same thing)

Sephiroth: HOW DID THIS RING GET ON ME?

Kanna: hehhehee…( grins evily ) too bad Seph….you're my husband now

Sephiroth: huh?

Kanna: you proposed to me and I said yes….MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Sephiroth: got any proof?

Kanna: yep, Alexia! Can I see the sphere please?

Alexia: he still doesn't believe?

Kanna: nope

Alexia: hhahhhahahaha! ( hands Kanna a sphere )

Kanna: gaze into the shiny contents of the big round sphery thingy, and know the truth behind your mind

Sephiroth: I GET TO FIND OUT WHO MY MOTHER IS!

Kanna: NO! IM TALKING ABOUT YESTERDAY!

Sephiroth: ohhh….( watches sphere and starts to remember )

Killa: CCCCCCCHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!

Sephiroth: …………..I FIRST ASKED THAT CRAZY WOLF TO MARRY ME?UUUUGGGGHHHH! I am so glad I chose you now….

Kanna: MUAHAHHAHAHA! ITS OFFICIAL! ( fangirls scream in the background )

1FG: YOUR NOT HIS WIFE! ITS FAKE!

2FG: YEAH! THAT'S PROLLY A FAKE RING TOO!

3FG: ITS FAKE EVEN THOUGH ITS MADE OF MAKO CRYSTALS……NNNOO FAIR!

1FG: FAKE WIFE!

Kanna: what are you talking about? WE ARE NOW OFFICIALY MARRIED! SHHHHEEESSSHHHH!

AFG: PROVE IT!

Sephiroth: one reason why I hate fangirls….

AFG: ( screams in a high pitched yell ) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!SEPHIROTH HATES US!YAY!

Killa: MY EARS!……cheese….

Kanna: AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH ( shows the Fangirls the marriage papers ) WE ARE OFFICIAL!

AFG: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( they all start to cry )

Yazoo: WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE YELLING OUT HERE FOR! IM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!

Kadaj: AND I AM TRYING TO SLEEP! I HAVE A FREAKING HEADACHE!

Cloud: kweh?…I mean…WHAT THE F……..?

Loz,Zax: DAMN FANGIRLS! WE ARE TRYING TO EAT CHICKEN HERE!

Alexia: AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! YAZOO AND KADAJ ARE MY SONS SO YOU CANT HAVE THEM! ( shows them fake birth papers )

Killa: AND LOZ,ZAX,AND CLOUD ARE MY UNCLES SO BACK OFF! ( turns into a wolf and chases the girls out )

Kanna: aaww forget this ( jumps on Clouds Fenrir which she stole again, and runs over the fangirls )

Sephiroth: better yet……( casts Fire3 and Flare on all of the fangirls)

AFG: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ( dies )

Killa: cheese!cheese! Can we go to the moon?

All: WHY?

Killa: because…cheese! ( points to the sky )

Kanna: but how are we gonna get there?

Alexia: steal a spaceship from Cid Highwind

All: …………….YEAH!

Kadaj: how we gonna get to rocket town?

Loz,Zax: HAVE THE MAGICAL FLYING CHICKENS FLY US THERE! MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!

All:……….( sweatdrop)ooooooookkkkkkkk………

Kanna: lets just bribe a WEAPON to carry us there

Killa: IM GOOD AT BRIBING! CHEESSEE!

Alexia: I'm starting to think shes not…

S.H.M,Sephiroth: Don't ask us to bribe….we threaten

Kanna: don't look at me. I would prolly destroy the thing…

Zax: not me, im gonna eat it ( starts eating a bucket of chicken from KFC ) yummm…..

Loz: don't ask me….( sighs ) YOU HAVE CHICKEN! GIMME! ( reaches for the chicken but Zax pulls it out of the way) MEANIE!

Zax: MY CHICKEN! ( sticks tounge out )

Loz: ARRGGGHH! ( tackles Zax and they both fight for chicken )

Kanna: I guess we are gonna have to let Killa bribe…

Alexia: we are doomed….

Killa: CHHHEEEESSEE!

At the WEAPONS lair

Ultima WEAPON: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Killa: me and my friends need to get to Rocket town. Ever heard of it?

Ultima WEAPON: yes I heard about, I FREAKING TRAVELED THE WORLD WITH YOU GUYS CHASING ME!

Kanna: umm actually that was Cloud and his gang

Ultima WEAPON: oh well you all are still humans

Kanna,Killa: WE ARENT HUMANS!

Ultima WEAPON: whatever…..

Killa: so will you take us to Rocket town?

Ultima WEAPON: no

Killa: oh come on!think about it!

Ultima WEAPON: hmm…..no

Loz: why is he so mean Kadaj?

Kadaj: because you cry a lot

Loz: meanie ( sob )

Yazoo: oh stop crying Loz..

Loz: ……( sob ) ….(tears )

Sephiroth: aaggghh….STOP CRYING YOU BIG CRYBABY BEFORE I CUT YOUR FREAKING HAIR OFF!

Loz: NO MY HAIR! Sorry brother……( sob )

Ultima WEAPON: hmm…I like that attitude oh Long-Haired-Silver one

Sephiroth: why thank you…SO ARE YOU FREAKING TAKING US TO ROCKET TOWN OR NOT!

Ultima WEAPON: no

Kanna: YOU BETTER SAY YES BEFORE WE…

Ultima WEAPON: before what? Destroy me?

Kanna: actually yes

Ultima WEAPON: you cant destroy me! I AM IMMORTAL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Killa: oohhh Ulti Weapy! I HAVE CHEESE!

Ultima WEAPON: …………………….cheese?……………..( sniffs the delicious cheese)…….I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR IT! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN CHEESE ALREADY!

Killa: thought so…..so take us to Rocket Town

Ultima WEAPON: yes…..master…..anything…..for…the….CHEESE! GIVE IT TO ME!

Kanna: only if you take us to RT.

Ultima WEAPON,Loz: RT?

All: ROCKET TOWN YOU IDIOTS!

Ultima WEAPON,Loz: OOOOHHHHH

Killa: OFF TO ROCKET TOWN! AND THEN TO THE MOON OF CHEESE!

Ultima WEAPON: THE MOON IS MADE OUT OF CHEESE!

Killa: yep!

All: NO ITS NOT!

Zax,Loz: ITS MADE OF CHICKEN!

All: ITS ESPECIALLY NOT MADE OF THAT!

Zax,Loz: AAAAAAWWWWWWWwwwwwww!MAN-UH!

Kanna: HEY!DON'T STEAL MY SAYING!

Cloud: Alexia…..you traitor…..you like Kadaj and Yazoo……

Kanna: HEY! I LIKE SEPHIROTH!

Cloud: but you didn't resurrect him

Alexia: DON'T YOU DARE HURT KADAJ AND YAZOO!

Cloud: or what?

Alexia: I WILL GO QUAKE3 ON YO ASS AGAIN!

Ultima WEAPON: HEY HEY!NO QUAKE3'S IN MY HOME!

Alexia: THEN I'LL GO QUAKE3 ON YO ASS INSTEAD!( runs away from Ultima WEAPON a few feet away )

Ultima WEAPON: then why are you running away?

Alexia: I'm not running away, I am doing this……QUAKE3 ETERNITY!( Ultima WEAPON gets quake3 for eternity)

Ultima WEAPON: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH( gets shot up all the way to the moon)

Killa: HEY!HOW COME HE GOT TO GO TO THE MOON AND I DIDN'T!NNNOOOO FAIR!

Yazoo,Kadaj: just how are wo gonna get to Rocket Town anywayz?

Loz,Zax: BY THE MAGICAL CHOCOBOS!

All: HELL NO!

Cloud: we ride on Kadaj,Sephiroth,Yazoo,and Loz?

S.H.M,Sephiroth,Kanna,Alexia: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NNNNNNNNOOOOOO!

Cloud: fine,fine

Kanna: we can ride Drakolf, and the aeons

All: WTF?

Kanna: Drakolf is a guardian of mine

All: oohhh…..

Kadaj: hold on…..why didn't we just ride them instead of coming all the way to the outskirts of ROCKET TOWN!

All:………………………………..hold on…………….we are in Rocket Town…………….

Killa: YAY! WE ARE IN RT! WE ARE IN RT!

S.H.M,Sephiroth: why did we walk all the way here?

Kanna,Killa: cause it was the only way to get to Ultima WEAPONS lair…..

Cloud.Alexia: NO IT WASN'T!WE COULD HAVE RODE EIDOLONS,AEONS,AND OTHER BEASTS!

Sephiroth: SSSSHHHUUUTTTTT UPPP!( everyone goes quiet ) can we please….just go steal a spaceship and get this crazy wolf to the moon and leave her……

All: OOOKKK!

30 minutes later

Killa: ……………VERY FUNNY SEPHIROTH!

All: MAN YOU'RE A SLOW THINKER!

Everybody dresses up in order to get the spaceship from Cid. Seph, and the S,H.M are in their same outfits.only the girls( especially Alexia ) dyed their hair black and the S.H.M's hair black.( they didn't let Killa since she dyed Loz's hair a cheese color,but it is now black) the girls are in black assassin outfits ( Final Fantasy Tactics Advance version), the two chicken freaks are in black chicken outfits ( don't ask why) and Zax and Cloud are in black ninja outfits.

Sephiroth: are we finally ready here!

Kanna,Alexia: We are

S.H.M: same here

Zax,Cloud: ready and waiting!

Sephiroth: hold on…..where's Killa?

Everyone looks around and Killa coms skipping torward them

Killa: CID LET ME HAVE THE AIRSHIP SINCE HE HAS NO MONEY TO LAUNCH IT! SO HE GAVE IT TO ME!

All: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!WE ALL GOT DRESSED UP FOR NOTHING!

Killa: yep!

Boys: UUUUUGGGGHHHHH! GREAT! Now we have to change clothes again….

Kanna,Alexia: TOO BAD FELLAS! WE HAVE DRESSPHERES! MUAHAHHAHHA! BUT WE DO HAVE THREE BOY DRESSPHERES FOR SEPHIROTH,KADAJ,AND YAZOO

Sephiroth,Kadaj,Yazoo: YAY!( changes into their outfits even though they don't need too…..the dressphere cleans their hair)

Loz,Zax,Cloud: NO FAIR!( Cloud and Loz go wash their hair )

3 hours later

Killa: YAYAYYAYAYAYAY!THE MOOOOONNN!IM COMING FOR YOU MY MOON!

All: uggghhhhhhhh why us?

5 hours later

All: FINALLY!WE ARE ON THE MOON!

Killa: CCHHHEEEESSSEEE!YAY!( takes a bit out of the moon but finds it to be pork rinds) AAAAHHHHGGHHH!I HATE PORK RINDS!

FFS: MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!YOUR PRECIOUS MOON IS SOMETHING YOU HATE!HAHHAHAHA!

Killa: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ( takes the keyboard and makes the moon made out of cheese) YAY!

FFS: HEY!( snatches the keyboard back)

Killa: FINALLY! CHEESE!( Ultima WEAPON comes to the group)

Ultima WEAPON: CCHHHHEEEESSSSEEEE!( him and Killa bite the moon)

Sephiroth: hey, how about we leave, let them eat the moon, and then they float in space for all eternity and die?

S.H.M, CB,KA: sure…..lets go…..( they all start going towards the ship)

Killa: hey where are you guys going? ( stares at them with cheese hanging from her mouth )

All: we are just gonna…..take a nap…

Killa: oh ok….CHEESE!

Everybody takes off, leaving Killa and the Ultima WEAPON on the moon.they land on their planet and go to Lexi island.

7:00 P.M

Kanna: wheres the moon? I cant see it…we just left it like some hours ago….

Sephiroth: I think Killa and that WEAPON ate the whole thing….

Alexis: aww man! Then there isnt going to be a blood red moon…….

Kadaj: well then how are we gonna get the moon back?

Yazoo:………..author?

All of a sudden everyone hears a howl that's saying '' cheese''…..

All: lets get the author

FFS: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!MY MOON IS GONE! KILLA SHALL PAY! ( teleports Killa back to their planet and the WEAPON to Kanna's planet) much better….

Killa: I WANT MORE CHEESE! ( gets knocked out by everyone)

Cloud: now we can get some sleep……

FFS: not without the moon…..( puts the moon back and puts a spell on it, having it made off Pork Rinds forever) ok…done

Kanna: NIGHT PPL!

Killa:…….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz….cheese……ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Everyone throws her into a nearby swamp

Wellz there goes this chapter………very weird and random story indeed,not,


	9. Golden Saucer 1 getting ready

Allo ppl and my dang comp with all my chapters wont work...aagghhh..and yet the labtop works. Im paying Yazoo to shoot my Comp for me. GO YAZOO!

Chapter 9 Stalker Dude Army

Kanna,Alexia: WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE GOLDEN SAUCER!

All: we do!

Kadaj: but we have to be in disguise again...

Sephiroth: uggghhh...I have to dye my hair again...

Kanna: dont worry Seph...a lot of us have to dye our hair

Zax: is there chicken at the Golden Saucer?

Loz: it should...( starts eating KFC) yumm...Zax not getting any...Zax not getting any

Zax: gggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ( tackles Loz and runs off with a chicken leg)

Loz: dammit!

Alexia: lets see...what am I gonna wear?hmm...

Yazoo: that reminds me...we cant wear leather clothes...

Kanna: MAN-UH! I forgot about that...but I can still wear leather since I am a woman..MUAHAHAHHAHA

S.H.M, Sephiroth: Man! Does that mean we cant wear black?

Alexia: one of you can...the others have to wear something different

Zax: do I have to change my clothes?

Kanna: yes...you have to be in a different color besides blue and black

Alexia: and that goes for you too Cloud

Zax,Cloud: aaaawwwww man!

Killa: HEY PPL! WHERE HAVE YA GUYS BEEN? I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER FOR YA!

Sephiroth: how the heck did you survive?

Kadaj,Yazoo: we thought you couldnt swim...

Alexia: and why are you covered in cheese?

Cloud: you even have a stong scent of cheese..( covers nose)

Zax,Loz: WE KNOW ONE THING! YOU DONT SMELL LIKE CHICKEN!

Kanna: Killa...explain

Killa: last night when you dumped me into that swamp...it turned out to be made of cheese so...

Sephiroth: why didnt I look before I threw her?

Kanna: hey your not the only one who didnt look...

Killa: so now I am here and back! And why do you guys look like your going somewhere?

Alexia: because we are

Killa: where ya going?

Cloud: Gold Saucer...

Killa: does it look like cheese?

Kanna: no it looks like a moogle

Killa: YUCK

Sephiroth: we have to go to the mall again dont we?

Kanna,Alexia: YEP!

S.H.M, Sephiroth, Zax,Cloud: uuuggggghhhhhhh...

Killa: I dont have to disguise! YAY!

Kanna: ummmm...Killa?...how are you gonna hide the wolf ears?

Cloud: and wolf tail?

Killa: uuuhhhhhhh...I dont know...

Kanna: uuuuuggghhhhh...(drags Killa and everyone else to the mall)

At the Mall

Killa: ccccchhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeesssssssssseeee

Kanna: Killa just go to the Cheesecake factory

Killa: OOOOOOOOOOooooo ( runs to the cheesecake factory )

Alexia: wow she must really love her cheese...

Kanna: you have no idea

All of the boys: CAN WE JUST GET THIS SHOPPING OVER WITH HERE!

All of the girls: fine!sheesh! ( drags all the boys into a random clothes store )

In the Random Clothes Store

Kanna: there is so much stuff here! I dont know which one to pick...

Alexia: me neither...wanna get the guys clothes first?

Kanna: yeah! we can get back to ours later

Alexia: hey guys! Come on and lets go get you guys some clothes!

ATG: do we have to go with you two?

Kanna: yes! We have to see what looks good on you guys!

Alexia: and to see which ones fit

ATG: awwwww man! ( follows the girls to the mens section )

In the Men Section

Kanna: hmmmmmmmmm...what should you guys where?

Alexia: first lets see who is gonna wear black

Kanna: HEY GUYS! WHICH ONE OF YA IS GONNA WEAR BLACK?

Sephiroth: I am of course

Kadaj,Yazoo,Loz,Cloud,Zax: he threatened us so he could wear black...

Alexia: AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA! I dont blame him...I mean look at him! He's worn black his entire life!

Sephiroth: hmm...( goes to look at the black clothes )

Kanna: lets see...what should Seph wear? Hmmm...( takes out black torn cut jeans and a shirt with belts across the chest and down the arms ) hmmm...I like this...what do you think Alexia?

Alexia: for Sephiroth?hmmm...( pictures Seph with the outfit on) I say it fits him

Kanna: hmm...yeah I think so too. SEPHIROTH! TRY THESE ON!

Sephiroth: waaa?

Kanna: go to the dressing room and try these on! ( throws Seph the clothes )

Alexia: how about we get everyones clothes picked out, then go to the dressing room?

Kanna:...that would be easier ( Killa comes in with a wedding dress on )

Killa: HHHHIIII PEOPLE! I GOT MARRIED!

Kanna,Alexia: TO WHO?

Kadaj,Yazoo, Sephiroth: or what?...

Loz,Zax: chicken?

Cloud: a chocobo?

Killa: NOPE I GOT MARRIED TO CHEESE!

All: we should have known...

Killa: you all gtting your clothes picked out?

All: yeah...

Killa: ok!I will go pick out my clothes! ( goes to the women section )

Kanna: that wolf scares me...

Alexia: I think she scares everyone...

Kanna: WELL BACK TO THE CLOTHES!

Kadaj: am I next?

Alexia: well duh! lets see...what color should Kadaj wear?

Kanna: hmm...

Kadaj: ummm...( takes out a red turtle neck sweater and a tan pair of pants ( they are pretty much a different version of SOLDIER 1st class pants ) what about this?

Kanna: OOOOOooooo Kadaj knows how to shop! lolz

Alexia: now lets see...what should Yazoo wear? hhmmm...( takes out a light blue shortsleeve turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans ) Hey Kanna do you think Yazoo should wear blue?

Kanna: yes especially

Yazoo: I guess it fits me ( takes the clothes )

Loz: what about me?

Alexia,Kanna: umm...( Kanna takes out a orange short sleeved shirt.Aleixa takes out blue khaki pants )...this will do for now

Loz: fine...

Alexia: alright you guys try out those while we get our clothes

ATB: fine...( goes to the fitting rooms )

In the Womens Section

Alexia: uuuhhhhhhh...THATS IT! IM JUST GONNA WEAR MY BATTLE OUTFIT WITHOUT THE TRENCHCOAT! ( everyone looks at Alexia )

Kanna: Alexia is that really what you are gonna wear?

Alexia: YES

Kanna: ok ok you can stop yelling now

Alexia: alright ( Killa sees them )

Killa: HEY!

Kanna,Alexia: hey Killa, you find something to wear yet?

Killa: nope, and I think you forgot to get Zax and Clouds clothes

Alexia,Kanna: oops...oh well, we can get those two after we get ours

Kanna: hmmm...( takes out black leather pants with belts that go from the waist down to the legs, a black tank top that said " DIE BITCH!", and a grey leather jacket ) I like this...this is what imma gonna wear

Killa: CAN YOU TWO HELP ME GET CLOTHES!

Alexia: I suggest we get you a hat...or say those wolf ears are ornaments

Killa: does that include the wolf tail?

Kanna: yes, but you have to get clothes that make them look lke ornaments

Killa: oh alright...( takes out a grey shirt that said " DAMN ALL POACHERS " and blue jeans with howling wolves at the bottom ) what about this?

Kanna: well it does tell people you love wolves so they would prolly think the ears and tail are ornaments

Alexia: yeah people are dumb these days

Alexia: lets go pay for these and get Zax and Clouds clothes ( goes to the register )

Kanna, Killa: alright...( goes to the register )

CRL: that will be 100 gil

Kanna: I am so glad this isnt an expensive store

Alexia: why? we have a lot of money

Kanna: I dont feel like getting the expensive crap that can be in another store for cheaper and better

Alexia: true

CRL: here you go!

Killa: thank ya!

Kanna: now lets go get Zax and Cloud clothes

At the Mens section

Cloud: HOW DO WOMEN PICK OUT CLOTHES SO EASILY?

Zax: HOW WOULD I KNOW?

Sephiroth: at least we got our clothes

Kadaj: I was able to pick out my clothes!

Yazoo: and hes not even a girl

Loz: Kadaj just has good taste

Cloud,Zax: SHUT IT! ( the girls come )

Kanna,Alexia: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!

Zax.Cloud: umm...trying to get our clothes...

Killa: then your doing a pretty bad job...

Kanna: hey guys get your clothes paid?

ATG: yes

Alexia: hmm...what should Zax wear?...hm...( takes out tan pants, a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket ) ...this will do

Zax: that reminds me on how I used to dress in Gonaga... ( takes the clothes and goes to pay for them )

Kanna: now what about Cloud hm...

Killa: I KNOW! ( takes out a red hoody, blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt ) hows this?

Kanna: I like it

Alexia: so do I ( throws Cloud the clothes ) There you have your clothes

Cloud: hm...( goes to the register )

Sephiroth: so are we done shopping?

Kanna: noooo

Alexia: we need to get you guys contacts or maybe some sunglasses

Killa: and maybe a hat or two

ATB: aww man...

At the glasses shop

Kanna: hm...what color contacts should we get Yazoo,Kadaj,Loz,and Sephiroth?

Alexia: I guess blue for Yazoo and Loz, Kadaj and Sephiroth can have a dark brown

Killa: how are Zax and Cloud gonna hide the glow in their eyes?

Zax: HEY GUYS LOOK AT ME! ( comes out wearing black sunglasses)

Cloud: and I thought you were gonna wear the big ones

Zax: VERY FUNNY CLOUD!

Kanna: well that answers Killas question

Alexia: they can wear glasses while the silver haired people can wear contacts

Sephiroth: can we just pay and get out of here

Kanna: fine sheesh

Alexia: it seems as if the boys are dolls for us to dress them up

Killa: BOY DOLLS!

ATB: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO

Kanna: quit whining already and lets go ( pays for the glasses and contacts)

At The Hat Store

Kanna: hmm...which one of ya guys are gonna wear a hat?

Loz: I guess I am

Alexia: Kadaj you are gonna wear a hat also

Kadaj: man...

Killa: hmm...( takes out a black baseball cap and a red baseball cap ) Loz gets red, Kadaj gets black

Kanna: that will be fine

Killa: I WANT A HAT!

Alexia: well then your gonna have to cut it so your wolf ears can fit

Killa: I know ( takes out a black hat with a wolf mark on it ) ok!

Kanna: now we are done

ATG: YAY!

On the Ride back

Zax,Loz: can we stop to get chicken?

All: NO!

Zax,Loz: why? we are hungry!

All: we said no!

Zax,Loz: meanies

At Lexi Island

Alexia: ALRIGHT! EVERYONE CHANGE!

Kadaj: but what are you gonna wear Alexia?

Kanna: shes gonna wear her battle outfit

Alexia: without the trenchcoat

Yazoo: oh and she gets to wear her battle clothes, not us

Kanna: thats because you are men

Zax: NO FAIR

30 minutes later

Alexia: did someone die or something?

Kanna: the boys had troubles

Killa: yeah, and we need to dye peoples hair

Kanna: aww man...I forgot about that...( goes to dye her hair with red streaks ) I LIKE MY HAIR BLACK WITH SILER STREAKS! ITS NATURAL

Killa: well too bad! muahahhaha

Alexia: you have to dye your hair too

Killa: why?

Alexia: because its a cheese color at the moment

Killa: oh yeah...( goes to dye her hair dark brown )

Sephiroth: I have to dye my hair again...man...its so hard to wash out ( goes to dye his hair black )

Kadaj,Yazoo: does that mean we have to dye our hair also?...man...( goes after Seph since he has the black hair dye )

Loz: hmmm...how about I dye my hair...pale blue! ( goes to dye his hair blue )

Killa,Kanna: ok...

Alexia: hmm...who wants to put blue streaks in Zax hair?

Killa,Kanna: WE DO!

Zax: huh, wa? ( gets dragged off )

After the dying and changing

Zax: OH YEAH! SEXY IS IN THE HOUSE!

Kanna: shut up Zax...( takes a belt off her pants and hits him with it )

Zax: OOWWWWW!THATS LEATHER YOU BITCH!

Kanna: your the bitch here ( puts the belt back on )

Killa: IM A WOLF LOVER! KILL ALL DAMN POACHERS!

Sephiroth: well at least no one will know who I am

Kadaj: hey Yaz, does Zax know yet?

Yazoo: nope

Loz: HEY ZAX! DID YOU NOTICE THAT YAZOO DIDNT SING IN THE KAROKE CONTEST!

Zax: hm...now that I think about it...NO! ( looks at Yazoo ) YAZOO MY MAN! WE ARE GONNA HAVE YOU SING!

Yazoo: damn you Loz

Loz: hehehehe

Kadaj: I suggest you run Loz

Loz: huh? ( gets hit with the Velvet Nightmare non-stop ) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ( tries to cover his head )

Alexia: Lets just go and have fun!

Kadaj: exactly why are you girls taking us to the Golden Saucer?

ATG: THATS A SECRET!

ATB: oh no...

I am ending it here for now so what exactly are the girls planning out? My hands are killing me so ttul


	10. Golden saucer 2

I AM GOING TO KILL MY HANDS AND BACK!

Chapter 10 Stalker dude army II

Killa: FINALLY! THE GOLDEN SAUCER!

Kanna: Killa calm down

Alexia: I cant believe Zax,Loz, and Cloud got sick on the way here

Sephiroth: I thought Zax saw Aerith which made him throw up

Kadaj: and Cloud got sick from well...motion!

Yazoo: and I think Loz got sick from seeing a guy with duck tape around his neck and arms eating chicken

Alexia: HOLD ON! A guy with duck tape?

Yazoo: yep

Kadaj: hmmm...Alexia...

Alexia: that better not be...

Kanna: Alexia are you talking about that stalker dude you slashed up in one chapter?

Alexia: yep

Killa: THEN HE MUST BE PRETTY STUPID USING DUCK TAPE! EVERYONE KNOWS DRAGON TAPE IS THE BEST KIND THERE IS! but I prefer cheese tape

Kanna: Killa...cheese tape is a snack made out of cheese

Killa: EXACTLY!

Kadaj: whats wrong with that wolf?

Yazoo: you still dont get it Kadaj?

Kadaj: nope...

Cloud: uuuggghhhh...motion...sickness...( throws up in the small crevice near the save point )

Zax: Aerith...I thought she was dead...no...that wasnt Aerith...

Kanna: ummm...Zax?

Zax: ugh...yeah?

Sephiroth: what did " Aerith " look like?

Zax: well...she had pink hair that looked like tentacles, was wearing pink pink clothes, had purple and pink skin, her arms were legs, her legs were arms, and her eys were pink and purple, AND one eye was bigger then the other...so...so...

Kanna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE DREADED PINK!AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( takes out the Dualhound which she stole from Loz and hits Zax head repeatedly )

Zax: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OOOOOOOWWWWWWW

Sephiroth: that definelty wasnt Aerith Zax

Zax: THANK YOU LORD!

Kadaj: now Loz, what did the guy with duck tape look like?

Killa: he better not have looked like cheese or bacon

Yazoo: bacon?

Kanna: I think I forgot to tell you guys she liked bacon...

Killa: WHERE IS MY CHEESE AND BACON?

Loz: urp...well anywayz...the guy looked liked a drunk beat up hobo with cheap-as-hell duck tape on the neck, arms,and wrists...he was wearing brown ripped rags also...well at least I think it was rags...it was prolly clothes though

Sephiroth: is that your stalker Alexia?

Alexia: yep...I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!

Kanna: hopefully Muru didnt make him immortal...

All: oh no ( sigh )

Killa: That stupid dragon...ughhh...too bad I couldnt eat him...but them again I wouldnt want to eat him because his cooking anyway

Kadaj: Muru is just UGGHHHHHH! HE SMELLS SO BAD!

Yazoo: cant we just kill him?

Sephiroth: hes immortal but Kanna can make him un-immortal ( everyone looks at Kanna )

Kanna: what? I NEED A PUNCHING BAG!

All: true...( Muru comes flying in )

Muru: ummmm...why am I getting glares from you guys?

Loz: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DAMN YOU YOU DAMN DRAGON! ( beats the crap out of Muru )

Alexia: AGGGGGHHHH QUAKE 3 ETERNITY! ( Muru is now forever cursed with Quake 3 )

Muru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( gets shot to a different place )

In Gaia

Zidane: hey whats that dragon thingy in the sky?

Freya: I dont know but it stinks!

Amarant: ummm...its coming this way

Eiko: LETS GET OUT OF HERE!

DamnStupidButtAssBitch ( AKA Steiner ): NOT A CHANCE! PRINCESS GARNET HASNT COME FROM HER BATHROOM BREAK YET!

Quina: WHATEVER IT IS, IT DOESNT COOK GOOD...

Muru: ummm...WANT SOME! ( shows them Marlboro and Great Marlboro stew, I am not going to say anymore ingredients )

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( run away )

Back to the Original Bunch

Cloud: did anyone hear anything?

All: nope!

Zax: seriously Cloud you hallucinate to much...

Cloud: I think it was those carrots I ate...

Yazoo: Carrots are good for your eyes Chocobo pee brain

Cloud: really? no wonder I cant see...im allergic to carrots

Kanna: I think Cloud has really left our world

Alexia: I thought that ever since he got hit by Super Nova

Sephiroth: really? I thought he lost it when he hit himself with Quake 3 four times

Kadaj: why four times?

Sephiroth: he had it equipped to Quadra Magic

Kadaj: oh...

Loz: can we please go in?

At the Entrance

TL: that will be 30,000 gil sir

Yazoo: 30,000 GIL FOR A LIFETIME! I AM NOT GONNA PAY NO FREAKING 30,000 GIL!

TL: but sir...

Sephiroth: IF HE DOESNT WANT TO PAY HE DOESNT HAVE TOO!

TL: but sir its...

Loz: guys are you sure thats not a robot?

Cloud: maybe it is...I bought one when I was chasing Sephiroth...so lets see if it lets me in...( goes up )

TL: that will be 30,000 gil sir!

Cloud: WTF! I ALREADY HAVE ONE!

Tl: that will be 30,000 gil sir!

Killa: YEP IT IS DEFINETLY A ROBOT!

Alexia: LETS CUT IT ALREADY!

Kanna: fine by me! ( cuts the RLs head off )

RL: 30,000 gil...please...( dies )

Cloud: should we clean this up?

Loz: hmm...

All: hmmmm...NOPE! ( everyone goes inside )

Inside the Lobby

Killa: WTF? SLIDES! I AINT NO 1 YEAR OLD!

Sephiroth: deal with it...

Alexia: so where is everyone gonna go?

Kanna: I am heading off to the ride that views the Golden Saucer...that way I can shoot people...see yaz! ( goes down a slide )

Killa: I will be at the Hotel, they better have cheese and bacon ( goes down a slide )

Sephiroth,Loz: we are headed off to the battle arena...( goes down a slide )

Alexia: and what about you Zax,Yazoo?

Zax: Im heading off to the stage, get everything ready...

Alexia: for what?

Zax: IM GONNA HOST A KAROKE CONTEST! I DIDNT GET MY TURN LAST TIME AND NEITHER DID YAZOO!

Alexia: HOLD ON! KAROKE? I MISSED KADAJ AND SEPHIROTH SING?

Zax: yep

Alexia: SHIT!

Yazoo: umm...I will be...

Alexia: Karoke...that should be fun! Hey Cloud where are you going?

Cloud: Chocobo racing

Yazoo: OOOOOoooo YEAH! SINCE I DONT HAVE CHOCOBOS I CAN USE CLOUD AS ONE! WELL IM OFF TO RACE! ( drags Cloud by the hair to Chocobo Racing, sliding down the slide wasnt a good trip )

Alexia: then that means I am going to the Arcade ( goes down a slide )

Zax: this Karoke/club party is going to be a blast! ( goes down a slide )

Kadaj: hmmm...This is going to be fun...( goes to the big ride so he can try to shoot Kanna )

High Up In The Ride With Kanna

Kanna: DAMN! THIS PLACE IS HIGH! ( sees the roler coaster ) Is that Kadaj?

Kadaj: WWWHHHHHHOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO! THIS IS SO FUN SHOOTING STUFF! ( shoots some tourists and sees Kanna )

Kanna: oh jeez...he has a gun with him...oh no ( ducks )

Kadaj: MAN I ALMOST HIT HER! AARRGGHHH!

Kanna: oh yeah TAKE THAT! ( takes out the Velvet Nightmare : and yes she likes to steal: and starts shooting at Kadaj )

Kadaj: HEY WATCH IT! ( speeds up and fires at Kanna like a maniac )

Kanna: GUN WAR! ( fires at Kadaj and takes out a paintball gun ) MUAHAHHAHAAHAHHA!

Kadaj: oh no a paintball gun...and IT HAS PINK PAINT! NOOOO! ( steals one from a little kid ) YES! PAINT THAT IS PINK AND HAS FLOWER PATTERNS! ( fires at Kanna )

Kanna: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( fires at Kadaj )

Kadaj: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( fires at Kanna )

After the Gun War

Kanna: ughhhh...must change

Kadaj: why me?

Kanna: well at least I have water abilities ( casts Waterga on herself and washes the dreaded pink away )

Kadaj: So! ( throws a water dragon scale above him and gets drenched with water ) see I can get clean too!

Kanna: OOOOOOOOOOOoo I like that girls jacket...it has a silver dragon on the back...( steals the jacket and replaces it with her grey one ) YES!

Kadaj: you gonna get in trouble! ( steals a beef jerky stick from a random guy )

Kanna: lets go see how Alexia is doing

Kadaj: oh alright

Where Alexia Is

Alexia: HAH! BEAT THAT PUNK! THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHALLENGE ME!

Kanna,Kadaj: Alexia!

Alexia: huh oh hey Kanna! hey Kadaj!

Kanna: what are you doing?

Alexia: oh nothing just beating a punk at his favorite game and getting mad at him for trying to steal gil from me

Kadaj: never steal from Alexia

RPK: oh yeah! I bet me and two of my friends can beat you three anyday!

KKA: OH REALLY!

RPK: yes really, guys! lets show these girls we can beat them anyday!

Kadaj: IM NOT A GIRL!

RPK: you sure have hair like one

Kadaj: may I take that one

Alexia,Kanna: sure

RPK: whats the matter wimps? can fight us boys? ( a skinny and fat guy come beside RPK )

Alexia: I call Skinny

Kanna: I call Fat

Kadaj: And I call BitchAss

RPK: WHAT YOU CALL ME?

Kadaj; oh do you have your hearing aids in correctly? I SAID I CALLED YOU A BITCHASS! ( screams in his ears )

RPK: grrrr...GET THEM! ( the Skinny guy charges at Alexia first )

Alexia: you have got to be kidding me...( jumps back and gets into a battle stance )

Alexia unsheathes her two swords and charges energy into them, making them engulf in flames. Charging at the ugly ass skinny hippy ( this skinny guy is wearing 80's clothes and has a afro for petes sake ) she jumps on his back, kicking him on the back of the neck. She then throws her swords at the 80's guy, which pierces through his body. Before the swords completely pierce through, Alexia jumps back in front of the hippy, grabs her swords and sheathes them.Raising her hand, she casts one of her favorites, " QUAKE 3! " and soon the hippy is gone and so is most of the floor.

RPK: WTF?

Alexia: just because I am a girl dont understimate

Kanna: especially since she was trained by Sephiroth

RPK: who?

Kanna: nevermind ( the fat guy charges at her )

Kanna takes out her MuraLoki ( a sword that 5 feet long with two blades at the tip that stretch outward ) and jumps into the air. Fat guy of course tries to jump himself but he is so freaking fat he falls back on his ass.Looking at the stupid guy she moves him so that his butt is facing upwards. Coming down hard, she stabs the sword right in the middle of her target. Electricity runs down the sword and into the body, making it explode to nothing.

RPK: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kanna: THATS WHAT HAPPENS! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STEAL AROUND HERE!

Kadaj: so shall we? ( gives death glares at the stupid punk )

RPK: ummm...I think I hear my mother calling ( tries to run away )

Kadaj: oh no you dont ( grabs the punks shirt collar and casts Ultima on him )

RPK: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( is now ashes )

Kanna: oh and by the way im not paying for the damage costs

Alexia: neither am I!'

Kadaj: or me lets SPLIT!

Kanna,Alexia: FINE BY US! ( they all run away to Killa )

With Killa at the Hotel

Killa: I TOLD YOU FOR THE 97777777990000007 TIME! LITERALY! I DONT WORK HEAR! THE EARS AND TAIL ARE FAKE!

Kanna:is that Killa I hear?

Alexia,Kadaj: we think so

Killa: HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE BACON AND CHEESE? EVERYBODY FEARS IT!

Kanna: yep thats Killa for us

Kadaj: I am going to guess that she is mad

Alexia: and since she has ears and a tail and we are in a ghost hotel I am going to guess they think she works here

Kanna: prolly

Killa: UUUGGGHHHH! ( sees the three people ) HEY GUYS! I AM SO FREAKING MAD!

KKA: we noticed...

GHO: do you work here or not?

Killa: NNNNNNOOOO

GHO: fine fine, well your rooms are 7,9,and 2 ( gives Killa the room keys )

Killa: thank you! NOT! ( throws cheese at GHO )

GHO: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! ( goes back to the ceiling )

Kanna: ummm...Alexia?

Alexia: yeah?

Kanna: is it just me or is that stalker dude here?

Kadaj: really? I see about 10 of them here

Alexia: WHAT? are they on cell phones?

Killa: ummm...yeah

Alexia: dammit

Kanna: wow that guy really is searching for you isnt he?

Alexia: yeah...dont remind me...

Killa: hey guys wanna go see Yazoo and Cloud?

All: YEAH!

Killa: hey Alexia do you have your swords with you?

Alexia: unfortunately no

Kanna: COME ONE COME ALL TO THE WEAPON SHOP!

Sephiroth: Kanna is like a walking weapon shop, thats why we dont have to go to stores

Kadaj: we only go to stores to get food

Yazoo: but mostly clothes

Loz: we can just get the food from hunting and gathering

Alexia: dang...Kanna you have my blades?

Kanna: yep right here! ( gives Alexia her blades )

Killa: now can we go? I heard Yazoo is gonna race!

Alexia: ARE YOU SERIOUS! LETS GO! ( grabs everybody and runs to the chocobo racing )

At Chocobo Square

Yazoo: I would like to race

Esther: ok, which course?

Yazoo: long

Esther: which Chocobo would you like to enter?

Yazoo: ...( thinks of a name for Cloud )...Clawz

Esther: alright, you will be starting in an hour

Yazoo: fine...( walks over to Cloud )

Cloud: you just had to enter didnt you?

Yazoo: of course to torture you after attacking us that night

Cloud: huh?

Yazoo: must we do flashbacks in this story?

Cloud: umm...yeah

Yazoo: arghhh...LIGHTS! ( everything turns dark and they sit on the floor )

**IN THE FLASHBACK**

**Cloud: so which one of you took my Choco shampoo?**

**Kadaj: Choco Shampoo?**

**Yazoo: we didnt take any shampoo**

**Loz: dont look at me I dont use shampoo ( everyone looks at him ) what?...**

**Cloud: no wonder your hair smells like oil...well then hes out**

**Yazoo: oh just because he doesnt use shampoo?**

**Cloud: duh Shampoo Thief**

**Yazoo: I DIDNT STEAL YOUR FREAKING SHAMPOO!**

**Cloud: Kadaj?**

**Kadaj: HELL NO! I DIDNT STEAL YOUR SHAMPOO! I DONT WANT CHOCOBO BUTT HAIR! **

**Yazoo: Not many people want Chocobo butt hair Cloud**

**Cloud: and I bet you guys want to have Chocobo hair?**

**Kadaj,Yazoo: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! ( throws chicken legs at Cloud )**

**Cloud: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!CHICKEN LEGS!OOOWWW! ( rubs his head but keeps getting poked by the talons on the millions of legs that are stuck in his hair )**

**Kadaj,Yazoo: HAHA! THATS WHAT YOU GET!**

**Cloud: oh yeah...( takes out his Shampoo and makes their hair chocobo style )**

**Yazoo: WTTFF?**

**Kadaj: YOU HAD YOUR FCKING SHAMPOO THIS WHOLE TIME DUMBASS!**

**Cloud: oh really...YAY! ( takes out all 6 of his swords ) PREPARE TO DIE!**

**Kadaj,Yazoo: WTF? ( takes out their weapons and duel Cloud )**

**The Flashback Ends**

Yazoo: that whole freakin battle started because you didnt know your shampoo was in your hand

Cloud: sooo... I got to fight you two...except for Loz...dammit

Kanna: were they just watching a flashback?

Killa: I dont know...I was eating cheese

Alexia: I think they were since I saw Cloud battling

Kadaj: that better not have been the shampoo flashback

ATG: WHA? SHAMPOO?

Kadaj: nevermind...

Yazoo: umm...did I just hear voices?

Cloud: how would I know...I hear different voices...

In the Lifestream

Lucrecia: SEPHIROTH IS BETTER! AND HE HAS BETTER HAIR!

Clouds Mother: NO CLOUD IS BETTER! AND HE HAS BETTER...well...I DONT KNOW!

Lucrecia: HAH! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR SON!

Clouds Mother: YOUR THE ONE WHO DIED AFTER YOU GAVE BIRTH!

Lucrecia: well at least I wasnt poor

Clouds Mother: ggggggggrrrrrrt ( tackles Lucrecia and pulls her hair )

Lucrecia: BITCH! ( pulls Clouds Mothers hair and bites her arms )

Clouds Mother: OOOOWWWW! YOU JACKASS! ( the lifestream comes in a human form )

Lifesteam: BREAK IT UP ALREADY!

CML: BACK OFF! GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE PLANET! ( they both punch the lady back into an invisible wall )

Lifestream: AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH ( joins in the fight )

Back to Reality

Cloud: I swear I heard three women fighting

Yazoo: mybe you do have problems

Cloud: prolly ( gets tapped on the shoulder by Kadaj and Kanna ) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME I AM WARNING YOU! I HAVE A SILVER HAIRED FREAK ON MY SIDE AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE HIS HEAD!

Yazoo: WHAT! ( grabs Cloud by the legs and hits him against the ticket counter )

CTL: SIR! STOP THAT!

Yazoo: BACK OFF OR YOUR NEXT!

CTL: ok...enjoy sir!

Kanna: GO YAZOO!

Killa: WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT! ( munches on cheese )

Alexia: THATS YAZOO FOR YA!

Kadaj: hey Yazoo let me help ( takes out the paintball gun and shoots Cloud )

Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Yazoo: now I have a pink flowered Chocobo to ride

Cloud: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAA!

Kanna: maybe we should wash it off but not all the way

Killa: ok! ( casts waterga 10 times on Cloud )

Cloud: theres still some left

Alexia: we want it to be that way

Kadaj: hey Yaz, your gonna be racing in like 5 minutes

Yazoo: shit...

Kanna: here Cloud! ( throws him a dressphere )

Cloud: huh? ( turns into a Chocobo ) WWWWWWWWWWAAAAARRRRRRKKKK!

Yazoo: well now Im ready ( drags Cloud off to the start )

Kadaj: come on lets go watch

ATG: alright!

In the Audience

Alexia: I cant believe Yazoo is entering

Killa: can you imagine Seph in this race though?

Kadaj: ...NOPE!

Cloud: hell no

Kanna: oh yeah! he is riding a chocobo with Masamune Unsheathed and kills all the racers

Alexia: ummm...I think he is in the race...

Kanna: WHAT! ( steals binoculars and sees Sephiroth )...IM ROOTING FOR SEPHIROTH!

Kadaj: Im rooting for Loz

Cloud: hes in it too!

Killa: hmm...yep...IM ROOTING FOR LOZ!

Alexia: IM ROOTING FOR YAZOO!

Cloud: then I guess I am rooting for the guy with cheap duck tape

Alexia: what...WHY IS HE EVERYWHERE?

Kanna: theres about...4 of them down there

Alexia: shit...

Killa: HEY THE RACE IS STARTING!

Kadaj: is that Cait Sith?

Cloud: oh really! never mind the guy with Duck tape then, GO CAIT SITH!

IN THE RACE

Cait: go faster PINKLADIAOFPINKLAND!

Kanna: what a dreadful name...

Kadaj: MY EYES!

Killa: seriously, a pink chocobo?

Cloud: WITH DAMN HOT PINK FLOWERS!

Loz: weird chocobo, GIDDIYAP ZAYRO!

Yazoo: NO WAY IS THAT DUCK TAPE GUY IS GONNA BE IN FRONT OF ME! ( takes out Velvet Nightmare and shoots one of the clones off ) MUAHAHAHA! ( speeds past )

Loz: WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS COMING FROM! ( punches one off the race track )

Sephiroth: FORGET THIS! ( takes out Masamune and slices the remaining stalker dudes ) damn stalkers...

Kanna: hey whos that with the neck-length silver hair?

Cloud: THERES MORE PIECES OF SEPHIROTHS SOUL?

Alexia: HELL NO, AND THEIR NOT PARTS OF HIS SOUL! and besides thats a girl. She has a black dress that comes mid thigh height,twp belts across her chest,a black headband,and black shoes. She also has one red-eye and one violet eye

Cloud: sure sounds like part of his soul...

Unknown: ughh, theres still one left...( makes her arm transform into a sword and slices the last stalker guy off ) better

So they all race and chaotic things happen...Cait falls into the pit of Dragons, Loz gets shot repeatedly by Yazoo after he pulled his hair so he wouldnt fall, and Sephiroth and the new girl clash weapons. In the end they all win after threatning the people and destroying half the track.

Sephiroth: so who are you?

Unknown: I am Anhel

Kanna: cool name

Anhel: thanx

Alexia: so what brings you here?

Anhel: just to fight

Killa: and race? cheese...bacon...

Kadaj: dont mind her she likes cheese and bacon

Anhel: I noticed ( scoots away slowly )

Loz: I want some chicken

Cloud: better not eat the chocobos...

Yazoo: hey, lets all go to the battle arena

All: alright!

In the Battle Arena

Kanna: 10? I am not gonna pay then

RL: but ma'am

Loz,Cloud: HOW MANY OF THESE ROBOTS ARE THERE!

Kadaj,Yazoo: too much for our liking

Sephiroth: so whos doing it this time?

Anhel:I will take the honor ( her hands transform into 3 barrel guns ) DIE BITCH!

Kanna: I like her

Killa: DIE FOR NOT HAVING CHEESE

Alexia: Killa get away from us

Killa: chee? chee chee cheese eese?

Cloud: WTF she just say?

Yazoo: I dont know, I dont speak cheese

Sephiroth: none of us do except for her

Alexia: whos fighting first?

Killa: well everyone is dead in this place so lets all go in

Kanna: in groups

All: fair enough

So they all get into groups. Sephiroth,Kadaj,and Yazoo are a group, Kanna,Alexia, and Anhel are in a group, and Killa,Cloud, and Loz are in a group.

Sephiroth: ook so are we all in a group?

All: yes!

Anhel: I never knew there were door ways in the battle arena

Killa: ARE YOU SERIOUS! LETS GO! ( Killa drags her group to a door with barbeque print above it )

Sephiroth: well then we are going to that room ( goes into a room with 7 above it )

Kanna: and I guess that leaves us with this door ( goes into a room with a 2 above it )

In the Room with 7 above it

Kadaj: sheesh, now when were we in a field of flowers?

Yazoo: how would I know

Sephiroth: why flowers!

Just then 700000 Stalker Dudes popped out of nowhere like daisies

SKY: WTF?

STA1: PREPARE TO DIE!

Sephiroth: I wish you luck then

Yazoo: and so do I

Kadaj: happy deaths! ( all the SD take out guns )

SKY: no problem

The silver headed group challenge the Stalker Dude army #1. The SDA1 fire like crazy, but were to lazy to actually aim at a fatal target. Three of the Staker Dudes managed to actually aim right and shot directly at Yazoo,Kadaj,and Sephiroth. They saw this and ended up doing Matrix moves. Sephiroth stopped the bullets in place and shot it back at them. Yazoo bended his back and lets the bullets fly over him. Kadaj fliiped into the air and let the bullets fly underneathe him. All of this in slow motion since for some reason the author put slow on the guys...or maybe she paused them...shes not sure herself. In a few minutes the whole army was dead, thanks to Fire 3 and Fire 4 eternity casted by none other than Sephiroth. In the end, they all flipped their hair like Charlies Angles since it was in their face. Again the author slow motions it. ( FFs77: so beautiful they are )

Kadaj: that was easy

Yazoo: and I actually got to flip my hair

Sephiroth: WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT?

The battle arena was scared of them so it popped out a exit door out of nowhere for the silver haired beauties.

Kadaj: there it is

Yazoo: wow, Sephiroth sure is intimidating

Sephiroth: thats because they know I am a God ( they all walk through the exit )

In the Room with 2 above it

Kanna: ITS TO DAMN BRIGHT HERE!

Anhel: really I cant see ( wears dark sunglasses )

Alexia: hey no fair, where you get glasses?

Anhel: over at the glasses store over there ( points to a random glasses store considering theres so many )

Kanna: WELL THEN I NEED GLASSES! ( rushes into one )

Alexia: great...well at least she isnt roasting the whole place ( walks after Kanna )

Anhel: well at least they have air conditioning, this place is freakin hot! ( goes in )

In the Store

Kanna: WTF? WHY ARE THEY EVERYWHERE?

Alexia: ITS MY WORST DREAM COME TRUE! THE ANNOYING BITCH HAS CLONES AND A ARMY!

Anhel: GET THIS BITCH OFF ME! ( shoots the guy off )

Kanna: lets just get the glasses and get out of this crazy room!

Alexia,Ahnel: FINE BY US!

Kanna gets her glasses but all three come out with three stalker dudes or more on their backs or clinging to their arms and legs.Annoyed, Ahnel casts bolt 3 and bolt 4 on all the guys and stores. Alexia goes Quake 3 on the place and the guys behind them. Kanna casts Flare and Tornado which they combined out of nowhere and created a tornado of fire.

Kanna: I should do that more often

Alexia: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE QUADRA MAGIC MATERIA THAT WAS PAIRED WITH MY EARTH MATERIA?

Ahnel: he has it, after him!

They all chase after the stealer stalker dude and run into the SDA#2 .

Anhel: WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS COMING FROM!

Alexia: IS THERE A FACTORY OF SOMETHING!

Kanna: I WOULDNT MIND SEPH CLONES, BUT THIS GUY...HELL NO!

And then they all engage in a battle. Kanna uses her MuraLoki to wipe out half the army, Alexia gets her Quadra Magic back and goes Quake 3 on their asses only 4 times worst, and Ahnel uses bozookas which she used to wipe out the rest. Alexia notices a factory or machine looking thingy and goes quake 3 on it also.

Kanna: well what do ya know, they do have a factory

Ahnel: and it is still producing

Alexia: AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( goes quake 3 again )

Kanna: hey look a exit!

Ahnel: well then lets hurry through and gt the hell outta here

Alexia: yeah, away from this place...( shudders and runs out )

Kanna,Anhel: HEY WAIT FOR US!

In the room with the Barbeque pic above it

Killa: THIS PLACE SMELLS SO GOOD!

Zax: it smells like barbeque sauce

Loz: well barbeque sauce is good on chicken

Cloud: and chocobos...

Zax:...YOU ATE A CHOCOBO!

Cloud: HELL NO! I WOULD NEVE DO THAT! my chocobos like putting sauce on their greens

Killa: barbeque sauce is also good on cheese!

Everyone: YYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUCCKKK!

Killa: what? ( SDA#3 appears in front of the group )

Cloud: WTF?

Zax: HOW MANY FREAK STALKERS ARE AFTER ALEXIA?

Loz: you sure all of them are after her?

Killa: I dont think so...AAAHHH!

SO they all go into battle. To shorten this thing, I a going to say that the group did some pretty badass moves and killed the whole army. Killa mostly went bullet crazy with guns and any other firing weapon, Cloud was using his six swords which could combine into one big one, and Loz stole a motorcyle and was using his Dualhound. After the battle a bright light appears.

Killa: AAAAHHH MY EYES! ITS TOO BRIGHT!

Cloud: its...

Loz: B1 BARBEQUE SAUCE! WOOT WOOT!

Killa: WE ARE GONNA HAVE GOOD FOOD TONIGHT!

They all grab 900 bottles for themselves and head out a exit they found after defeating the army

In the Battle Arena

Sephiroths Group: MAN! WE SHOULD FIGHT HERE ORE OFTEN!

Ahnels group: HEEELLOOO NOOO! WE ARE NEVER FIGHTING HERE AGAIN!

Killas group: WE NEED TO COME HERE MORE OFTEN! THERES BABEQUE SAUCE!

Kanna: OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo I want some, give it here!

Alexia: hey lets all go check Zax

Yazoo: HES GONNA MAKE ME SING!

Alexia: LETS GO THEN!

Ahnel: women are the boss

Sephiroth: WHAT!

Kanna: Sephiroth...

Sephiroth: well sorry my wife...

In the Event Square

Everybody walk in and notice there is a giant audience full of people. They all think of ways on how to hurt Zax, especially Yazoo.

Yazoo: he sure wanted me to suffer more...

Alexia: well at least your singing!

Yazoo: hmph

Kanna: where is Zax anyway?

Sephiroth: there he is ( points to the stage )

Zax: ALRIGHT! ALL OF MY FRIENDS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND GET DRESSED UP! THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY!

All: great...( sigh )

Backstage, Girls Room

Kanna: hmm...what am I gonna wear?

Alexia: hmmm...Im gonna wear something red and black

Killa: hey dont we actually be in pink or purple for once

Kanna: I CALL PURPLE! AND BLACK!

Alexia: then I am wearing pink and red

Killa: I think im gonna wear...blue!

Ahnel: i will wear black and red then

Kanna: hmmm...( takes out Tifas outfit in the movie only the shirt is a sleeveless turtleneck and purple, the pants are black and the shoes are black and purple) I am gonna wear this, ( takes out a silver chain belt ) wow...I actually got my clothers out in a few minutes ( goes to change )

Alexia: I think I am gonna wear... ( takes out a pink tank top, a long red squart that was cut to the waist on both sides, and pink boots ) this...all I need is some arlmlets ( goes to change, and grabs armlets on the way out )

Ahnel: ...( takes out a red shirt with black belts across the chest, black shorts with zipper pockets, knee high black boots, and red ribbon ) this is fine for me ( wrapped the ribbon around her hands and wrist and then went to go change )

Killa: hmmm...( takes out a blue short sleeved shirt with a werewolf on it, cut dark navy pants, a small jacket with a silver wolf head on the back, and light blue sneekers ) me likey! ( goes to change )

Backstage, Boys Room

Zax: I CANT WAIT FOR THE SHOW!

Sephiroth: and I am singing once again ( takes out a black cut short sleeved shirt, a torn grey vest, black belted pants, knee high black boots, a black headband, and fingerless gloves ) I will be in the changing room ( walks off )

Kadaj: ummm...me And Loz are gonna look out for any more Stalker guys, see ya Yazoo!

Yazoo: NO TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Zax: MUAHAHAHAHAA! now lets see what should you wear? girl clothes?

Yazoo: ARRGGGGGH! ( throttles Zax head with a chair )

Zax: OWWWW OK OK NO GIRL CLOTHES!

Yazoo: hmph! ( takes out his original outfit and goes to change )

Zax: your no fun...( takes out dark navy torn cut jeans, a red shirt with belts on the arms, and black boots ) Why do girls have more dressing rooms? man...( waits for Yazoo )

Cloud: I AM NOT GONNA SING!

Zax: oh come on Cloud, yu have to do something!

Cloud: fine I will announce and dance

Zax: boo

On the rolar Caoster and Ride

Kadaj: THERES SO MANY FREAKING GUYS! ( shoots at the guys from the rolar coaster )

Loz; your telling me, poor Yazoo ( casts all the magic he can think of from the Gondala )

Back to the Stage

Zax: well is everyone ready?

All: yeah!

Zax: alright, Cloud should be announcing any minute, whos going first exactly?

Kanna: I guess me, lets getthis over with!

Cloud: Alright, the first contestent today is Kanna! ( Kanna goes on stage )

Kanna: alright, I am going to sing Devil Inside...

Here come the woman  
With the look in her eye  
Raised on leather  
With flesh on her mind  
Words as weapons  
Sharper than knives  
Makes you wonder  
How the other half die  
Other half die

Makes you wonder  
Oh-oh-wonder

Here come the man  
With the look in his eye  
Fed on nothing  
But full of pride

Look at them go  
Look at them kick  
Makes you wonder  
How the other half live

The devil inside  
The devil inside  
Every single one of us  
The devil inside  
The devil inside  
The devil inside  
Every single one of us  
The devil inside

Here come the world  
With the look in its eye  
Future uncertain  
But certainly slight

Look at the faces  
Listen to the bells  
It's hard to believe  
We need a place called hell  
A place called hell

The devil inside  
The devil inside  
Every single one of us  
The devil inside  
The devil inside  
The devil inside  
Every single one of us  
The devil inside

Here comes the woman  
With the look in her eye  
She's raised on leather  
With flesh on her mind

Words are weapons  
Sharper than knives  
Makes you wonder  
How the other half die

The devil inside  
The devil inside  
Every single one of us  
The devil inside  
The devil inside  
The devil inside  
Every single one of us  
The devil inside

Audience claps loudly but being the girl that she is silences them with a bozooka and bows

Cloud: Kanna dont blow up the place...well anywayz, Alexia is next!

Alexia: yes! ( goes on stage )

Elements

As your body is relieved of your spirit  
which has reterned to pure energy  
you'll become a part of the elements

feel this fire deep inside  
burning stronger you can't hide  
join the elements tonight  
and see the light

when the darkness comes too strong  
don't forget you're not alone  
join the elements and feel the light  
(the light)

( and feel the light )

Elements

join the elements tonight x3  
and see the light  
join the elements tonight x3  
and feel the light

( feel the elements )

feel this fire deep inside  
burning stronger you can't hide  
join the elements tonight  
and see the light

when the darkness comes too strong  
don't forget you're not alone  
join the elements and feel the light

( the light )

Elements

join the elements tonight x3  
and see the light  
join the elements tonight x3  
and feel the light

( the light )

Elements

Elements

Kanna: WOOT I LOVE THIS SONG! ( puts on the music to it )

Alexia: THANX KANNA! ( starts dancing to it and sings it again)

Elements

As your body is relieved of your spirit  
which has reterned to pure energy  
you'll become a part of the elements

feel this fire deep inside  
burning stronger you can't hide  
join the elements tonight  
and see the light

when the darkness comes too strong  
don't forget you're not alone  
join the elements and feel the light  
(the light)

( and feel the light )

Elements

join the elements tonight x3  
and see the light  
join the elements tonight x3  
and feel the light

( feel the elements )

feel this fire deep inside  
burning stronger you can't hide  
join the elements tonight  
and see the light

when the darkness comes too strong  
don't forget you're not alone  
join the elements and feel the light

( the light )

Elements

join the elements tonight x3  
and see the light  
join the elements tonight x3  
and feel the light

( the light )

Elements

Elements

Cloud: WOOT! GREAT ALEXIA! Next is Ahnel!

Ahnel:well I am singing everybodys fool!

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need   
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be   
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be   
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?   
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now   
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me   
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Boys in the Audience: THEY ARE ALL SO COOL! WANNA GO OUT WITH US?

Kanna,Alexia,Ahnel: HELL NO! ( take out bozookas)

Cloud: Guys dont blow the stage up...

Kanna,Alexia,Ahnel: MAN-UH! ( put them away )

Cloud: next is...Sepiroth!

Fangirls: YAY! WE LOVE YOU!

Cloud: sike!

Fangirls: WHAT! ( throw anything they can get their hands on at Cloud, even people )

Cloud: OW OW OW NEXT OW IS OW! IS KILLA!

Killa: ALRIGHT SO ALL YOU DAMN GIRLS STOP THROWING THINGS OR I WILL SHOOT YA! ( they all stop, including the ones at the screen) wellz I am singing a different version of Devil Inside

Everybody wants me to be their angel  
Everybody wants something they can cradle

They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me

You don't know cuz you're too busy reading labels  
You're missing all the action underneath my table

I'm waiting for my turn  
Waiting for my turn  
Just waiting for my turn  
Just waiting for my turn

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me

Time to make it burn  
This is how I burn

Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me

Audience: woot! ( some people are still dancing from the previous songs )

Cloud: next is...YAZOO!

Yazoo: WHY ME!

Fangirls: HEY YOU DIDNT SING LAST TIME!

Zax: thats the whole point for this karoke sesion

Yazoo: I am going to sing Breaking the Habit

Zax: and?

Yazoo: and pushing me away...

Zax: ok then go ahead!

Yazoo:Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again   
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight 

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls   
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight

Fangirls: he has such a sexy voice!

Alexia: BACK OFF!

Yazoo:I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you

Pre chorus:  
(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie   
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away

I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

Pre chorus  
Chorus (2x)

We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Chorus (2x)

Pushes me away…(2x)

Ahnel: wow Yazoo does sound good

Cloud: NOW ITS TIME FOR SEPHIROTH!

Sephiroth: cheer and I will kill you all ( everyone stays quiet ) I am going to sing Hit the Floor

Zax: I knew Seph would sing something like that

Sephiroth:There are just too many  
Times that people  
Have tried to look inside of me  
Wondering what I think of you  
And I protect you out of courtesy  
Too many times that I've  
Held on when I needed to push away  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
Afraid to say what I need to say  
Too many  
Things that you've said about me  
When I'm not around  
You think having the upper hand   
Means you've got to keep putting me down  
But I've had too many stand-offs with you  
It's about as much as I can stand   
Just wait until the upper hand  
Is mine

So many people like me  
Put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think  
To just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me  
Walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want  
Is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things you say  
That make me feel like you've crossed the line   
What goes up will surely fall  
And I'm counting down the time  
'Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you  
It's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand  
Is mine

One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Watch it drop  
Making your heart stop  
Just before you hit the floor  
One minute you're on top  
The next you're not  
Missed your shot  
Making your heart stop  
You think you won

And then it's all gone

I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us  
But you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating  
Up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall

Anhel: that sounds familiar

Kanna: Hojo?

Alexia: maybe

Cloud: next is Zax!

Zax: yay! I am going to sing Its Easier to Run

Killa: I love that song

Zax:Sometimes I  
Need to remember just to breathe  
Sometimes I  
Need you to stay away from me  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need you to go

Sometimes I  
Feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I  
Just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm  
In disbelief I didn't know  
Somehow I  
Need to be alone

Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
(Just give me myself back and)  
Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
(Just give me myself back and)  
Don't stay

I don't need you anymore  
I don't want to be ignored  
I don't need one more day  
Of you wasting me away 

With no apologies

Ahnel: WOOT! GO ZAX! ( slices away the fangirls )

Zax: NEXT IS CLOUD!

Cloud: Alright I am going to sing REMEDY

Ahnel: good song

Kanna: one of my favorites

Cloud:Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back 

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail   
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in 

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail   
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me

Kanna: hey lets put on techno, that way we can sneak out of here

Anhel: yeah

Alexia: can we dance first?

Kanna: yes, dance then scram

Anhel,Alexia: deal! ( they put on techno and evertbody start dancing )

Kanna dances with Sephiroth, Alexia with Yazoo, and Anhel dances with Cloud and Zax. Killa is eating, but then a black and white wolf appears on the stage.

Killa: SHADOW!

Kannal: hey Shadow, how ya been doin?

Shadow: I have been doing well thank you

Ahnel: now can we blow this place up?

All: YEAH!

Everyone blows up the place with bozookas, the stalker guys are now dead, Kadaj and Loz are trying to get B1 barbeque sauce, and everyone goes to sleep on top of the ruins of the Golden Saucer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE THIS COMPUTER! well anywayz thank you Sin the Dark Priestess for ya ideas, made me laugh. I give credit to everyone, especially Midnight, Sin, and Killa.


	11. CHRISTMAS! great

I HATE MY FREAKING LIFE! WELL ANYWAYZ my life has been busy all of a sudden and I am so freaking tired...

Chapter 11 Christmas! ughhh

Killa: WAKE UP EVERYBODY! ITS CHRISTMAS MORNING!

All: UGHHHHHHHHHHHH...SHUT UP KILLA!

Killa: why? Its christmas Morning! ( jumps on everybody 10 times before moving to the next person )

Ahnel: jump on my one more time and you are dead...

Killa: WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE! ( jumps on Ahnel 90 more times )

Ahnel: thats it ( throws hammers at Killa )

Killa: ooooOOOOooooo hammers!

Alexia: KILLA SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU HARDCORE!

Sephiroth: ughhhhhh...( looks at the clock ) WHAT THE HELL? YOU WOKE US UP AT FREAKING 1:00 AM!

Kanna: WHAT? ( looks at the clock ) KILLA!

Killa: umm...( looks over to Zax,Loz,and Cloud ) HEY THESE GUYS ARENT AWAKE YET! ( jumps on them )

Shadow: arghh! thats it! ( takes out a kitchen sink and bangs Killa on the head repeatedly )

Kadaj: WTF? A KITCHEN SINK!

Yazoo: dont ask...actually ask Kanna

Sephiroth: I remember that day..

Kanna: the day Shadow pummeled the griffin with a kitchen sink

Kadaj,Yazoo?????????????????????????????????????????????

Killa: WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKEEEEEEE UP!

Cloud: mmmmmmmm SHUT UP! ( throws beef at the crazy wolf demon )

Zax: what the heck is happening? some chicken lighting storm?

Loz: or chicken hurricane?

Killa: NOPE!

Zax,Loz: man...

Killa: ITS CHRISTMAS!

All: KILLA SHUT UP ALREADY!

Killa: why?

Shadow: hey guys I have a plan...

All: what?

Shadow: for a present I got her cheese

All; sooo...

Shadow: so she can shut up!

All: OOOOHHH good plan

Killa: YAY EVERYONE IS UP!

Kanna,Sephiroth: except for Acid

Killa:who?

Shadow: my boyfriend

Kadaj: YOUR GAY?

Shadow: HELL NOO! IM A GIRL!

Yazoo: and yet your name is Shadow

Shadow: FINE! IM CHANGING IT TO SHADOWZ!

Kadaj: if you say so...

ShadowZ: ARGH!

Killa: too bad my boyfriend isnt here yet

All: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?

Killa: DUH! his name is Toxic

All: never heard of him...( Sweatdrop ) is he made of cheese?

Killa: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! hes this other wolf demon

Sephiroth: and where is he?

Killa: working

Kanna: at?

Killa: this army

Yazoo: a cheese army?

Kadaj: or as in military army?

Killa: MILITARY!

Cloud: ok just making sure...

Killa: HUMPH!

ShadowZ: oh Killa

Killa: yeah?

ShadowZ: see what I got?

Killa: CHEESE!

Sephiroth: hey Kanna how about we trap Killa in the cursed Fridge?

Kanna: if it will shut her up sure

Sephiroth: fine by me ( takes out a fridger that Pink with hot pink flowers all over it and has Aeris/Aerith on the front dressed in all pink ) ...why did Zax give this to me again?

Kanna: how would I know?

Zax: to remind you not to kill my girlfriend

Sephiroth: well then it didnt work...

ShadowZ: HEY KILLA! IF YOU WANT IT GO GET IT! ( throws it into the fridge )

Killa: CHEESE! ( goes into the fridge and gets trapped ) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Kanna: she isnt shutting up...

Killa: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sephiroth: I thought you said Cheese would shut her up ShadowZ

Killa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ShadowZ: IM SORRY!

Killa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kadaj: AGH! ( throws cheese biscuits in the fridge )

Killa: CHHEESE! AAAHHHHH

Yazoo: whats wrong with this wolf demon? ( throws 10 tons of cheese in the fridge )

Killa: CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEESSSSSEEEEE!AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kanna: argh... ( throws a lifesize cheese replica of Killa in the fridge )

Killa: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

All; FINALLY!

Killa: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

All: uggghhhhhhhh

**In the Fridge **

Killa: CHEESE! AHHHH AERIS! huh, HI CLOUD!

Cloud: hey Killa, how you get in here?

Killa: THE CRUEL FATE THAT KANNA AND SEPHIROTH HAS PUT UPON ME, OH WOE IS ME!

Cloud: Kanna and Sephiroth huh? Sinister Kadaj and cunning Yazoo, MAN-UH!

From the outside Kanna yells " CLOUD DONT STEAL MY SAYING! "

Cloud: ok...( sweatdrop )

Killa: is there anything to eat, I ate my cheese already

Cloud: ooo eggnog. want some?

Killa: sure!

**Outside the Fridge **

Kadaj: I am so happy Cloud is in the fridge

Yazoo: a cruel fate he has been cursed with

Kanna: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahnel: but now we cant go to sleep again

Alexia: oh well, who wants to listen to My December by Linkin Park!

All: we do! ( Ahnel puts it on )

Radio:

this is my december  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear

this is my december  
this is my snow covered home  
this is my december  
this is me alone 

and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel   
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said to you

and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

this is my december  
these are my snow covered dreams  
this is me pretending  
this is all i need

and i   
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed   
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said to you

and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

this is my december  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear

and i give it all away   
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

Kanna,Sephiroth: LINKIN PARK ROCKS!

ShadowZ: I still like Numb better

Kadaj,Yazoo: really? We like Hit the Floor

Zax,Loz: for us its Breaking the Habit

Cloud,Acid: Easier to run for us

Kanna,Sephiroth: AND OF COURSE FAINT IS OURS!

Alexia: I dont know I like Pushing me Away Reanimation style

Ahnel: mine would have to be Somewhere I belong

Zax: HEY WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

All: OOO WE DO!

Everyone gathers around a fire Sephiroth casted, even the fridge which apparently hopped over thanx to a Chocobo and Cheese

Kanna; alright who goes first!

Sephiroth: well it was Zax Idea so he goes first

Zax: YEAH ITS MY RULES FOR THIS GAME! ( gets glares form everybody ) or not... ( spins the bottle that appeared out of nowhere and lands on Alexia )

Alexia: great...

Zax: YES! I DARE YOU TO SWITCH KADAJ FOR YAZOO!

Alexia: OK IM FINE WITH THAT! ( throws Kadaj and grabs Yazoo which was hiding behind Kanna )

Yazoo: curse you Zax...

Ahnel: hold on, which version are we playing?

Kanna: our version, we do dares all the way

Ahnel: nice

Alexia: my turn! ( spins the bottle and lands on Kanna )

Kanna: here we go...

Alexia; DARE YOU TO MARRY SEPHIROTH!

Kanna: WHAT!...hmmm...I GET TO TORTURE HIM MORE!

Sephiroth: MAN-UH! ( throws the fridge at Alexia )

Killa and Cloud yell from the inside of the fridge " DAMN IT SEPHIROTH GO EASY! THERES NOT MUCH ROOM IN HERE!"

Alexia: ow...

Kanna: AHAHAHAHA! ( spins the bottle and lands on Loz )

Loz: oh no...( gulp )

Kanna: I DARE YOU TO...HIT AHNEL UPSIDE HER HEAD!

Loz,Ahnel: WHAT!

Loz: fine...( hits Ahnel upside her head hard )

Ahnel: ARGH!

Loz: hehehe! ( spins the bottle and lands on Sephiroth )

Sephiroth; have me do anything stupid and I will Kill you...

Loz: umm...I dare...you...to...DRESS UP AS A GIRL,GO TO THE HONEYBEE INN AND DRESS IN A BEE OUTFIT!

All: I WOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT LOZ!

Loz; why?

Sephiroth: Loz...

Loz: yes?

Sephiroth: BITCH! ( puts Loz in a dress and chases him out of the house )

Loz: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( Sephiroth comes back )

Sephiroth: all right...( spins the bottle and lands on Ahnel )

Ahnel: ...please?

Sephiroth: hehe dare you to go hurt Loz for me, bring him back and put make up on him

Ahnel: ALRIGHT! ( goes after Loz )

All: 00! that was harsh Seph

Sephiroth: thank you

ShadowZ: I think this is getting to dangerous

Acid: so we should stop the game?

Sephiroth: for now...

Kanna: we still havent decorated have we?

All: ummm...( everybody looks around ) no...

Kanna: well then lets!

Everybody starts decorating the whole bloody mansion in the Northern Crater.Unfortunately Kanna got stuck in the glitter which made her black and silver hair more shiny, and Sephiroth had to kiss Alexia and Ahnel like how many times since Zax made him put up the misletoes. ShadowZ got burned in the kitchen from trying to cook but got kicked out by the sparkly haired Kanna and enraged Sephiroth.Alexia and Ahnel got squashed by the Christmas ornaments since well, Loz casted Quake 3 on them. Alexia got mad so she casted Quake 3 90 times and don't forget her materia is equipped to Quadra Magic so...Loz got hit 360 times. Ahnel got Loz poked to death while still wearing a dress and make-up. Killa was playing I -de-clare-war with Cloud in the fridge while trying to decorate it to hide away the pink but since its cursed, that won't happen. After about 7 hours the whole bloody mansion is finished.

Kanna: FINALLY!

Sephiroth: well now I dont have to kiss anyone anymore...

Alexia: HOLD ON! Kanna is your wife so you have to kiss her

Sephiroth: man...

Zax: so when are we gonna open presents?

Kadaj: and play pranks?

Yazoo: shut up Kadaj...

Cloud,Killa: AND LET US OUT?

All: we will let you guys out when we feel like it

Cloud,Killa: MAN...

Kanna: don't even think of saying my saying

Cloud,Killa: UHHH...

Kanna: and they are going down ( puts on another pair of black leather gloves and shakes the fridge )

Cloud,Killa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kanna: and my deed is done ( disposes the gloves she used to shake the fridge )

Cloud: urp...( throws up on Killa )

Killa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ahnel: so who goes first?

Alexia: BOYS GO FIRST!

ATB: WHAT! GIRLS GO FIRST! As gentlemen we let you go

ATG: AS WOMEN WE FORCE YOU ALL!

ATB: NOPE WOMEN GO FIRST!

ATG: fine...

Kanna: Alexia goes first

Alexia: fine...( gets an edible thong and bra ) WTF!

Kadaj,Yazoo: MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Alexia: KADAJ! YAZOO!

Yazoo: It was Kadajs plan!

Kadaj: ...( whistles inncoently )

Kanna: here Alexia this is from all of us ( gives her two brand new pairs of swords,only each pair can combine into one double bladed Katana )

Alexia: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH YEAH! ( chases after Kadaj )

Kadaj: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH DONT GO HARDCORE ON MY ASS!

Alexia: GOOD IDEA!

Kadaj: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Sephiroth: there he goes again...

All: WHAT YOU TEACH HIM? ( glares at the One-Winged-Angel )

Sephiroth: what? I didnt teach him anything!

Kanna: AHNEL GOES NEXT!

Ahnel: oh go ahead Kanna go last

Kanna: reason why is because I burned my gifts

Yazoo: no you didnt we stopped you before we burned it

Kanna: oh yeah, dammit

Sephiroth: well this is from all of us ( gives Ahnel a book of all the weapons in the world , including all the ones they made )

Ahnel: SWEET! NOW I CAN HAVE ALL THE WEAPONS IN THE WORLD IN MY POSSESION!

Little did she know, Kadaj was above her hanging a misletoe, Yazoo unfortunately was beside her...

Kadaj: PUCKER UP AHNEL!

Yazoo,Ahnel: KADAJ! YOU SINISTER LITTLE!

Kadaj: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( runs from Alexia who was in her Lilyous form )

Alexia: come back Kadaj... ( looks down ) GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!

Ahnel: Oh! Wanna fight?

Kanna: will ya two stop it? Just beat the crap out of Kadaj

Ahnel,Alexia: OK! ( goes after Kadaj )

Kadaj: VERY FUNNY KANNA!

Kanna: MUAHAHAHHAHAA!

Killa: NEXT IS SHADOWZ, THEN ITS ME!

ShadowZ: Killa we already gave you your presents

Killa: oh yeah

ShadowZ: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zax: ok...your freakin me out now...( nervously gives ShadowZ a cursed Kitchen Sink )

ShadowZ: PERFECT! NOW I CAN TRICK KILLA MORE!

Killa: huh?

ShadowZ: nothing...

Loz: now for Kanna

Alexia: we already gave Kanna her gift, permission to marry Sephiroth and let her torture him

Sephiroth: OH WOE IS ME!

Kanna: MUAHAHAHAHHAA! ( drags Sephiroth to a shadowy corner )

Yazoo: MY POOR BROTHER!

Zax: man, he just got raped...

Cloud: WHAT! REALLY? MY LIFE LONG WISH REALIZED!

Ahnel: HERE ZAX! ( gives Zax the Biggest Chicken Wing Ever )

Zax: YAY! ( munches )

Loz: no fair!...

Alexia: dont worry Loz ( gives Loz the Biggest Chicken Leg Ever )

Loz: YAY! CHICKEN SPAR?

Zax: chicken spar ( they both spar with their chicken )

Killa: HERE YAZOO! ( gives him a new gunblade called Shadow Stalker )

Yazoo: YES! DAMN CLOUD CUT VELVET NIGHTMARE IN HALF!

Cloud: AND PROUD OF IT! ( Kanna drags Sephiroth back )

Kanna: and for Sephs gift! He gets permission to cut Cloud up!

Cloud: WHAT?

Sephiroth: my pleasure ( unsheathes Masamune )

Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ( busts out the Fridge with eggnog in hand ) IM ARMED WITH EGGNOG!

Sephiroth: muahahaha! ( cuts the carton of eggnog and runs after Cloud )

Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ( runs around the Northern Crater )

Acid: and what about Clouds gift?

All: HE GETS CUT BY HIS IDOL!

Cloud: VERY FUNNY! ( comes back and falls flat on his face ) XX

ShadowZ: oh and I forgot Acids Gift, here ya go! ( gives Acid cursed bread )

Acid: hehehe ( grins evilly and stares at Killa in the broken fridge ) Killa...

Killa: ummm...I think I hear my Mother calling

Kanna: Killa you dont have parents

Killa: shit...

Zax: hey everyone up for annoying people by caroling?

All: SURE! ( holy music plays out of nowhere )

Kanna,Sephiroth: WTF?

Killa,ShadowZ: FORGET THIS MUSIC! ( kills the band and plays Linkin Park )

Kadaj,Yazoo: WHERE THE HELL DID THE HOLY MUSIC COME FROM? ( holy music plays )

Alexia,Ahnel: didnt ya guys just kill the band?

Killa,ShadowZ: yeah...

Kanna: FORGET THIS, PUT ON OWA PLEASE! ( drags Nobou Uematsu in )

Nobou:... alrights if you let me go ( starts conducting )

Sephiroth: now thats my type of music, besides rock anyway

Zax.Cloud: NO MORE HOLY MUSIC! ( holy music plays again )

Kadaj,Yazoo: WTF IS GOING ON? ( everybody looks up and sees three angels )

1A: oh no were caught

2A: well then lets play it louder

3A: I wouldnt do that...they are carrying weapons

All: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! AND STOP PLAYING THAT HOLY MUSIC!

1A: NO! ( plays it louder )

Nobou: umm...this is downright creepy...( leaves )

All: GET OUT! ( blasts the angels away )

Zax: now can we go caroling?

All: yes

**Inside of Aeris, Jenova, and Hojos house **

Hojo: Who the Hell is outside our cottage?

Jenova: I thought we said no carolers this year

Aeris: I think they knocked down the sign outside

Jenova: we had a sign?

Hojo: I think so

Aeris: I am still wondering why we have a sign since nobody knows where we live

Hojo,Jenova: ...we were bored

Aeris: oh jeez ( sigh )

**Outside the three crazies house **

All: DASHING THROUGH THE WAR,

USING A ONE SLAVE CHAINED BLADE,

O'ER THE BLOOD WE GO,

KILLING ALL THE WAY,

BELLS AT FUNERALS RING,

MAKING SPIRITS SAD

WHAT FUN IT IS TO CACKLE AND SCREAM

A DEADLY WAR SONG

OH JINGLE HEADS, JINGLE HEADS,

BLEEDING ALL THE WAY

OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO KILL

WITH A ONE SLAVE CHAINED BLADE

JINGLE HEADS, JINGLE HEADS

BLEEDING ALL THE WAY

OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO KILL

WITH A ONE SLAVE CHAINED BLADE

**Inside the house**

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE HATE THAT SONG! ITS BURNS!

**Outside again**

Kanna: anyone want to sing Silent night?

All: we do!

( Zax,Loz,Killa,Cloud ) CHEESE night! CHICKEN night!  
All is not calm, nothing is bright  
round yon BACON, CHICKEN, and CHEESE  
Holy Nachos so spicy and mild,  
Sleep With a full stomach  
Sleep With a full stomach

(Kanna,Sephiroth,ShadowZ,Acid,Alexia,Ahnel)Deadly night! Burning night!  
All will shake at the sight;  
Lava stream from Valcanos afar,  
Evil sings and Kills all,  
BURNING IN FIRE  
BURNING IN FIRE

(All)CHEESE night! DEADLY night!  
BURNING IN THE EVIL LIGHT  
radiant beams from Fire and Sun,  
With a hint of LAVA,  
BURN IN THE FIRE  
BURN IN THE NACHOS!

**In the house**

Hojo: ok they are now freaking me out

Jenova,Aeris: same here...

Hojo: RUN!

Jenova,Aeris: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( they all run out but fall into the lifestream )

**Outside the now abandon house**

Kanna: HEY WE SCARED THEM OUT!

Yazoo,Kadaj,Loz,Sephiroth: YES! GOOD-BYE HOJO!

everybody else: GOOD BYE AERIS, GOOD BYE JENOVA!

All: NO MORE CRAZY SCIENTIST, CETRA, AND ALIEN! YAY! ( goes back to the bloody mansion )

**In the Lifestream**

Lucrecia: WTF? whos that?

Clouds Mother: I have no idea but wanna beat them up instead?

Lifestream: sure...HEY THATS JENOVA! THE ONE WHO POISONED ME!

Lucrecia: wa? HEY THATS HOJO! THE ONE WHO STOLE SEPHIROTH FROM ME!

Clouds Mother: AND THATS AERIS! THE ONE WHO ABONDONED MY LITTLE CHOCOBO!

Lucrecia,Lifestrean: WA?

Clouds Mother: I will explain later

AJH: ummmmmm...we should go shouldnt we? ehehee...( tries to creep away )

CM,L,LS: OH NO YOU DONT!

AJH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Back to the world of the living**

Cloud: did anyone hear...

All: NO!

Cloud: ok ok just checking

Yazoo: ummm Alexia whats wrong with your face?

Alexia: huh?

Ahnel: theres a big thick line across your forehead down to your chin ( its like the Friends Joke, when Rachel ahh nevermind )

Alexia: WHAT? ( runs to the bathroom which is 100 floors up )

Kadaj: MUAHAHHAHHAHA!

Kanna: Kadaj...did you?

Kadaj: yep!

Sephiroth: yep hes definitely part of my soul ( gets glares from everyone ) what? I stabbed out an assistants eye out with a pen when I was 10

All: ok...

Kanna: but then again I did destroy 35 labs when I was 10

All: ok get away from us you freaks...

Kanna,Sephiroth: AND PROUD OF IT!

**On the 100 floor**

Alexia: Where the hell is the bathroom? ( encounters a slave ) Excuse me where is the bathroom?

Slave: in the basement, go 107 floors down

Alexia: WTF? WHY DID THE ELEVATORS BREAK DOWN? ( leaves )

And out of the shadows appear Kadaj

Kadaj: MUAHAHAHAHA! ITS SO FUN PRANKING HER! I am still wondering why she wont use her teleportation materia...oh yeah I stole it! ( follows Alexia )

**On the 7 floor in the basement**

Alexia: WTF! still no bathroom ( sees Kanna and Sephiroth ) KANNA! SEPHIROTH!

Kanna,Sephiroth: huh? oh hey Alexia! didnt think we would see you on our floor

Alexia: I thought there was a bathroom here

Kanna,Sephiroth: WHAT? Hell no, its on the first floor

Alexia: uuuggghhhhh alright then thanx ( goes to the first floor )

Kanna: you think this is Kadajs bidding?

Sephiroth: yep he just told me

Kanna: well you are his brother

Sephiroth: We have our ways

**1st floor**

Alexia: FINALLY! the bathroom! ( knocks on the door )

Yazoo: I am in here

Alexia: YAZOO! what are you doing?

Yazoo: combing my hair

Alexia: Let me in!

Yazoo: NO!

Alexia: ARGH!

Yazoo: Go to the one on the 200 floor

Alexia: HELL NO!

Yazoo: well then I aint movin

Alexia: oh yes you are ( Turns into her lilyous form and drags Yazoo out )

Yazoo: HEY!

Alexia: WTF! THERES NO MIRROR HERE!

Yazoo: thats why I said go to the 200 bathroom

Alexia: WHY ME! ( goes to the 200 floor )

Yazoo: cant believe she didnt look farther in the bathroom

Kadaj: still searching?

Yazoo: yes

Kadaj: MUAHAHAHA! ( follows Alexia )

**On the 200 floor OoO**

Alexia: FINALLY! ( enters the bathroom and finds out nothing is on her face )...KADAJ!1

Kadaj: MUAHHAAHAHHAHAA! ( runs away )

But then his name is heard again but only from everybody

Alexia: you done it know ( chases after Kadaj )

All: KADAJ WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU! ( chases after Kadaj )

Kadaj: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

SO everyone beats up Kadaj, had a very weird Christmas, and the another crisis happens...well hope ya enjoyed this, I am in pain. Find out the next crisis in the next chap, hopefully I wont be dead!


	12. Killas CRISIS!

UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM FREAKING TIRED OF MY HOUSE! NOTHING TO DO EXCEPT LISTEN TO MUSIC, DRAW, AND SLEEP, such a boring household I live in. only thing thats good is that it gives me ideas ...well sometimes... ( goes to get hit by Kanna and Killa ) And yes those two are real, only they look different than their real forms...they wanna be like their anime forms...well on to the dang random story

Chapter 12, TRADEGY AT KILLAS ISLAND

SO after the Christmas pranks and celebration, everyone goes back to Killas island. Just for a reminder, Killas island is near Junon and Midgar sooo...I will just say one word...Explosion. Hopefully the group wont get into too much trouble, but then again this is Killa...

Killa: IT FEELS SO GREAT TO BE BACK HOME!

Kanna: Killa, your home is in a different realm

Sephiroth: this island is just a place where you can just blow up and destroy this world...oh wait thats Kannas island

Zax,Loz: Killas will make the world covered in cheese

Killa: THATS MY ISLAND!

Alexia: hey Killa do you have a TV? I heard that there was something going on with Shin-ra

Sephiroth,Zax: why did we work for them?

Ahnel: Sephiroth had no choice and Zax just was a plain broke bum

Zax: HEY!

Kadaj: Did anyone else hear a roar in the distance?

Yazoo: or see a big huge black thing in the water?

Loz: well maybe two...

Kanna: two? ( looks in the ocean ) oh...

Sephiroth: am I the only one hallucinating or...

Cloud: HEY IM THE ONE WHO HALLUCINATES!

Ahnel: damn Cloud you must have a strong mind if you can have us see it

Alexia: I dont think thats a hallucination

Kanna: yeah, Cloud doesnt eat plants

Zax: well at least the ones that make you hallucinate or faint

Sephiroth: Cloud you didnt eat mushrooms today did you?

Cloud: nope, I am allergic to plants

All: surprising...considering you are a chocobo...

Cloud: but I do like greens

Yazoo: you sure he isnt a chocobo?

Kadaj: maybe Jenova made him part chocobo

Zax: or Hojo could have put Chocobo genes in him

Cloud: KWEH!

Shadow: definitely Hojo

1UF: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHH

Killa: MY EARS!

Kanna: dang you lucky Killa

Ahnel: but Killa has sensitive ears doesnt she?

Sephiroth: yes but ours are 100 times more sensitive

Kadaj: or in Kannas case 7000

Shadow: whoa, too bad Kanna

Kanna: dont remind me...

2UF: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All: WTF?

**With the two unknown forms**

1UF: WTF? WE DONT GO MOO?

2UF: really?...ok then

1UF: get it right this time or I am telling Mom

2UF: if you tell Mom I am gonna tell Dad

1UF: we dont have a father

2UF: yes we do its...oh nevermind

1UF: we have a Mother AKA Lifestream

2UF: her name is Lifestream?

1UF: forget it...( sigh ) Just call the Dragons

2UF: YOU CAN CALL DRAGONS? HERE DRAKEY DRAKEY DRACO! HERE BOY!

1UF: nevermind...dont call them

2UF: awwww no fair ( pouts )

**Back to the confused,laughing group **

Kanna,Sephiroth: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! THATS NOT HOW YOU CALL A DRAGON!

Alexia,Ahnel: OMG! AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS THE MOST HILARIOUS ROAR EVER!

Killa,Shadow: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITS A GIANT COW!

Kadaj,Yazoo: AAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! THATS A LOT OF MILK!

Zax,Loz,Cloud: AAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAA! A COW THAT CALLS A DRAGON! AND THEN IT BECOMES CHICKEN!

**Back to the embarrassed forms **

1UF: SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU FREAKIN EMBARRASSED OUR WHOLE FAMILY!

2UF: you sure we dont have a dad?

1UF: YES IM AM FREAKING SURE!

2UF: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**And back again to teh group**

Killa: you dont think they have cheese do you?

All: NO!

Killa: just saying

Cloud: hey is that the Highwind? ( looks up )

Yazoo: no Cloud, that is a cut out of the highwind Kadaj made

Kadaj: and now destroying ( burns the whole thing )

Sephiroth: Kadaj you forgot the AVALANCHE members

Kadaj: huh?oh ( picks the papercut outs and places them in the Highwind cutout )

Ahnel: what exactly are you doing?

Kadaj: I dont know...

Kanna: you do know they use the Sierra right?

Ahnel: I thought they still used the Highwind

Kanna: naw it crashed when Zax was going to sing

Loz: prolly because Zax sings so bad!

Zax: HAHAHA! very funny Loz! I dont sing bad!

Kadaj: when you sing after eating you do

Zax: oh shut up ( 1UF is heard in the distance )

Kanna: I wonder if the second form has a different roar

Ahnel: prolly not

ShadowZ: well then we are going to have to see...( grabs Killa and throws her at 2UF )

2UF: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKK! ow...

All: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ITS A GIANT CHOCOBO!

Cloud: CHOCI! ( calls out to the confused 2UF ) KWWWWWWWEEEEEEHHHHHHH!

Everyone,2UF: ok...( anime sweatdrop )

Killa: hey I think the Unknown forms are mad at Midgar and Shinra

ShadowZ: why you say that?

Killa: well they are kinda firing at me island

Kanna: Damn Shinra just hates us

Sephiroth: and the forms

Cloud: THEY ARE WEAPONS! ARE YOU BLIND?

Zax,Loz: Cloud, we arent the blind one, you are

Ahnel: besides those are weapons

Kadaj: huh wa?

Yazoo: WEAPONS Kadaj

Kadaj: well sorry Im too busy burning AVALANCHE and the Sierra

**At the Sierra**

Barret: WTF? WHY IS EVERYTHING BURNING ALL OF A SUDDEN!

Tifa: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ( tries to kick and punch the flames away but ends up burning her fingers and toes off )

Aeris: WHERE DID THIS FIRE COME FROM? ( tries to squirt her holy water but a sinister Aura is blocking it ) AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHH

All: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH AERIS!

Aeris: what? I am still dead

All: man...

Nanaki AKA RedXIII: why arent these fires going out? ( swings his tail but remembers theres a flame on it ) oops...( flames grow larger )

Cid: DAMMIT RED PUT OUT YOUR TAIL!

RedXIII: I CANT! IF I DO I WILL DIE!

Vincent: well then lets see if you really die or not

Yuffie: THAT IS SO CRUEL VINNY VAMP! ( gets a glare with those vampire eyes ) nvm...

Cait Sith: CAN WE AT LEAST PUT THIS FIRE OUT?

All: WE CANT! ( Kadajs voice comes out of nowhere )

Kadaj: BURN!AHAHA! BURN AND DIE!

All: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Back to the crazily insane ppl**

Kanna,Ahnel: KADAJ WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

Kadaj: hehehehe!

Yazoo,Loz: sinister kid Sephiroth...

Zax,Cloud: Sephiroth is this how you acted when you were this age?

Sephiroth: actually yes...guess he really is one of my souls ( everyone backs away ) what?

All: nothing ( earthquake! )

Alexia: WTF? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? I DO THE EARTHQUAKES AROUND HERE!

Killa: I think it was one of the WEAPONS...

ShadowZ: why did your island have to be right here?

Killa: NOT MY FAULT! ITS KADAJ AND/OR YAZOO!

Yazoo: I just did layouts

Kadaj: ...( scoots away slowly )

Killa: ARGH! KADAJ!

Kadaj: MUAHAHAHA!

UF2: AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

UF1: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

UF2: I dont know...

All: ok...( anime sweatdrop )

Killa: hey does anyone see one of them heading up to Junon?

Alexia: Killa I think we all see

Ahnel: we arent blind

Kanna: except for one of us

Cloud: hmph!

**At Junon**

UF2: I will show my brother I am tougher then he thinks...

Rufus: what the? Why is that idiotic WEAPON here? ( sigh ) no matter...just fire at him

Fat Man ( I dont feel like spelling out Heid- whats - his -name name ): ok if you say so...

Rufus: FIRE!

UF2: I wonder whats in this tube thingy...cheese? ( pokes his head in and apparently gets it stuck in the cannon ) DAMMIT!

Rufus: WTF?

Fat Man: ok...FIRE ALREADY YOU IDIOTS!

Control Room: OKIE DOKEY!

RFM:...since when did our people say that?...

UF2: huh...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ( gets blown out and falls in the water )

Fat Man: DIRECT HIT!

Rufus: but its getting up

Fat Man: well then...EVERYBODY FIRE BOZOOKAS AT HIM!

Rufus: um...all our bozookas are gone since...well maniacs stole them

Fat Man: WHAT? shit...guess we have to use the standard rifles...

UF2: OOOOOOO so many Shinra guys and oooooooo rifles! ( gets fired at non-stop ) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WHAT I DO?

**Back at the Island**

Kanna,Sephiroth: does anyone see bullets coming in our direction?

Kadaj,Yazoo: I think thats Shinra bullets...

Killa,ShadowZ: HOW DARE THEY FIRE AT US AND THE ISLAND! ( dodges bullets but gets hit so many times ) SHIT!

Alexia,Ahnel: DAMN SHINRA CANT AIM STRAIGHT!

Cloud,Zax,Loz: GGGGOOOO WEAPON! BEAT SHINRAS ASS! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ( gets fired at more by the shinra ppl )

**At Junon**

SG1: HOW DARE THEY ROOT FOR THAT WEAPON?

SG2: what are you talking about?

SG1: there were these guys and girls and and...

SG2: whoa calm down...there arent any other people here besides other Shinra guards

SG1: YEAH RIGHT!

UF2: VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Everybody at Junon: WTF? is this a WEAPON?

UF2: ARGHHH! ( fires at the whole place but since its so bad at aim...most of it got fired at the island ) hold on...Junon is over here...

**Back to the island**

Killa: STUUUUUUOOOOPPPPP FIRING AT ME ISLAND!

Yazoo: I dont want to make more layouts...

Kadaj: why dont we just use Ed?

Sephiroth: ...or Jenova...( everyone stares ) what?

Kanna: THE WEAPON BETRAYED US!

Cloud,Zax,Loz: WHY GOD WHY?

Alexia: is there even a God here in this world?

Ahnel: no...theres god summons ( gets shot at) DAMMIT! ( makes a bozooka out of her arm : Sephiroth style : and fires like crazy at the WEAPON )

ShadowZ: GO AHNEL! I wanna join! ( casts Bolt4 on WEAPON many times )

**Back at Junon**

UF2: WTF? WHO IS FIRING AT ME! ( looks back but gets hit in the head with rilfes and tuna ) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH TUNA!

Rufus: why are we throwing tuna?

Fat Man: because we are near an ocean

Rufus: good point...we do need to get rid of all this tuna we have

Fat Man: but lets keep some, the Shinra guards hate it

Rufus: nice

UF2: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH TUNA!

SG1: KILL HIM ALREADY!

SG2: HES NOT DIEING!

Rufus: forget it just fire the cannon and shatter it brains

Fat Man: alright...but you are paying for the ammo

Rufus: dammit...wait I dont have too. I can order you to do it

Fat Man: man...uh

**Back at the island**

Kanna: HE DID NOT JUST SAY MY SAYING!

Killa,ShadowZ: I think he just did...

S.H.M,Sephiroth: well then mass chaos will begin

Alexia,Ahnel: Kanna...calm down...dont destroy 900 galaxies like you did last time

Zax,Cloud: SHE DID WHAT?

Kanna: ARGH! ( tries to go after the Fat Man but is held back by everyone )

**At junon once again**

Fat man: did you hear anything?

Rufus: nope

Fat Man: ok...

UF2: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( gets blasted by the cannon in the head and tuna flies out everywhere )

FatMan,Rufus: TUNA!

All of the Shinra guards: AAAAAAAHHHHH TUNA! THE DREADED TUNA! ( runs away but gets caught in Tuna)

: yelling from the distance :

Kanna,Sephiroth: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH TUNA!

Killa,ShadowZ: TUNA!...WAIT THERES NOTHING ON IT...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Alexia,Ahnel: WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THIS TUNA COME FROM? ITS STICKING IN OUR HAIR!

Kadaj,Yazoo: WHO KILLED THE WEAPON? AND LEATHER IS SO HARD TO WASH!

Zax,Cloud: ITS RAINING IT POURING, ALL OF US ARE SCREAMING, BUT WE ARENT, WE DONT CARE, WE JUST GET A DINNER!

UF2: I suffer and die...goodbye Father...wait I dont have one...oh well ( dies )

All of Shinra: YAY! ( UF1 roar is heard in the distance ) NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**At the Killas Island**

Alexia: hey I think the WEAPONS bro is heading torwards Midgar

Ahnel: are you serious? ( looks at Midgar ) YES! MIDGAR IS GOING DOWN!

Sephiroth: WHAT? not if I can help it, I WANNA DESTROY MIDGAR WITH METEOR!

Killa: with Meteor its much more preetttttiiieeerr

ShadowZ: AND more chaotic

Cloud: I think they are going to use the Sister Ray

Zax: THAT OLD PIECE OF JUNK!

Loz: ummm Zax, the Sister Ray is in Midgar now

Zax: OH YEAH! yeah it will definetly work there...

Kanna: hey who wants to go fight that WEAPON so Seph here can destroy Midgar with meteor?

Kadaj: can we add Tornados with it?

Yazoo: and Earthquakes?

Alexia: YAY EARTHQUAKES!

All: LETS GO GET THAT WEAPON!

**On the coast of Junon and Midgar**

UF1: well theres Tuna here...yep my bro finally is dead YES! ( lifestream come out of nowhere )

Lifestream: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BROTHER! HES BACK DOWN HERE!

UF1: mom the Shinra people killed him

Lifestream: oh...bout to say you killed him

UF1: HEY!...but that does sound like me

Lifestream: exactly

UF1: hey whos that? ( sees the gang on land )

Lifestream: dont know...go fight them

UF1: OK! ( Lifestream goes away )

Pretty Much the bros WEAPON meets up with gang in like 3 hours ( he walks ssooooooooooooo slow ). Kanna,Sephiroth,Alexia, Kadaj, Zax, and Cloud got their swords ready. Yazoo, Ahnel, and Killa got their gunblades ready. ShadowZ got her sink ready ( explain later ), and Loz got his fists ready. WEAPON saw them after getting his little glasses on which made everyone crack up with laughter. The swordsmans circled the WEAPON and charged forward, piercing the Arms off and breaking through the armor. Kanna jumped, casting Comet 2 ( paired with Quadra Magic ) at the armorless WEAPON and slashing downwards with her sword.Alexia did the same only casted her favorite Quake 3. The gunman and gunwomen jumped around the WEAPON with god-like speed ( which made him confused ) while shooting at him in the head and chest. ShadowZ, with her cursed sink banged the WEAPONS head continously. Since its cursed, it gave the WEAPON all the status elements that it wasnt protected against. Loz charged at the WEAPONS legs non-stop, embedding his Dualhound in it and

electricuting him. After some minutes the WEAPON decided to turn away. Everybody did a victory dance...well almost everyone. Then all of a sudden, Shinra ( being the stupid company they are ) fired the Sister Ray. The WEAPON got hit, and so did the island. The barrier covering their Northern Crater Mansion was destroyed also.

Killa: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO! NOT MY ISLAND!

Everybody else who doesnt care about the island right now : NOT THE BARRIER!

: from Shinra building :

All of Shinra: OH YEAH! UH HUH! ITS OUR BIRTHDAY! ITS OUR BIRTHDAY!

: back to the group:

All: HOW DARE SHINRA DO A VICTORY SHOUT! ( pops out bozookas and bombards Shinra )

Killa: umm...guys. If we dont fix my island this world will be covered in cheese...

Everyone else: WHAT? WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SO YOU FREAKIN WOLF! ( grabs Killa and hurries to the island )

**At the Island**

Killa: MY ISLAND! DAMN SHINRA!

Kanna: wow this place is destroyed

Alexia: it got hurt hardcore

Sephiroth: umm...now when did the lifestream turn cheese here?

Kadaj: I didnt do anything to it

Yazoo: we know you didnt Kadaj

Loz: I think it was Killa

Ahnel: you mean Island?

Zax: why couldnt it be chicken?

Cloud: and not be a color of plants?

Killa: we seriously got to fix my island before it blows

All: FINE!

Everybody finishes fixing the island but Killa lost her cheese in the process. But then she stole my keyboard and she got her cheese back...Crisis is over for now, just make sure Seph here doesnt cast Meteor.

Hope ya guys liked this part. Srry it took so long


	13. Boy Pranks

Since this story is random, some chapters might be conversation written, other times, story written..yes I know I have no life and no scanner.And also I made every thing to make this story bad with grammer and blah blah blah, heck its random.

Chapter 13

**Northern Crater Mansion, 200th floor, girls bedroom ( well one of them )**

Slowly waking up, all five girls waked up from the earlier events that happened a few days back. In the room they were sleeping in, there were two beds on the left side, a bunkbed on the right, and a cushion in the middle. On the left, Alexia and Ahnel slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes. " Man! What time is it?" shouted Alexia as she looked around for a clock. Ahnel just grumbled in response. Apparently, Alexia made everybody else wake up. Shadow jumped and hit the ceiling, Kanna fell off from the top bunk, and Killa hit her head painfully when she sat up a little too fast. Suddenly, about 9000 alarm clocks went off all around them.

" WTF! HOW THESE GET HERE?"

" Since WHEN did my cushion have the ability to shoot me through the ceiling? " mumbled Shadow as she tried to get her head out from the hole above them. ( poor wolf )

" Where are the walls that are SUPPOSE to be around my bed? "

" And when did I have Haste on me? oww...my head...and wheres my cheese? ( looks under her pillow ) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody ignored their pain and beeping ears and ran over to the pillow. They all nodded to eachother and Kanna steadily reached for the object that sent Killa away in the...well...bathroom. Forcfully, she yanked it up, only to see Spicy Pork Rinds instead of cheese. Everybody stared at the snack confused until a a minute passed...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Peeking out the bathroom door, Killa got an Anime puffy face and steam soon appeared over her wolf eared head. " HEY I HATE PORK RINDS! THEY ARE FREAKIN SCARY! I DONT KNOW WHY, THEY JUST ARE!" The other four girls continued laughing until they heard some talking underneathe them. They all went silent for a minute, but then shrugged and went to go make their beds. Killa got a pair of big scissors since she couldn't find any tweezers and tried to get the pork rinds away. Seeing what she was trying to do, Alexia helped her and threw the food out the window, only to be caught by Kanna and eaten. Ahnel tried to help Shadow get out of the ceiling while Kanna went around destroying the still alarming annoying clocks. Once everybody was back to their selves, they went to go change only to find out...their original clothes werent there and only thongs, bras, and paper clothes remained. Enraged, they screamed out,

" WHERE THE HELL ARE THOSE BOYS?"

**IN THE 100TH FLOOR BASEMENT**

Sitting around a large table like a Grand Council, the boys discussed what they were going to do to the girls for the day. Sephiroth sat at the head of the table, Kadaj and Yazoo in front of him sitting across from eachother, Loz and Zax were in the middle fighting over the last piece of chicken. Cloud was on the floor, apparently that was where he slept since Killas Crisis. Sighing to himself, Sephiroth threw a Comet Materia which hit hard against Clouds face waking him up instantly, while at the same time, got hit by Comet 2. " DAMN IT SEPHIROTH WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THAT? " screamed Cloud as he clutched his face in agony. " Because my Christmas present lasts eternally " Cursing to himself, Cloud mentally made a note to get the papers from him. As if hearing his mind, the One-Winged-Angel casted Fire 4 on him. Kadaj complained loudly as he rose from his seat, " WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET STARTED?" Shaking his head, Yazoo pulled out his Velvet Nightmare and shot at the ceiling which made Kadaj stay quiet and sit down. The only thing was...well...

**Back on the 200th floor **

" AHHHHHHH!" That was the sound all the girls made after a bullet shot up from the floor. Alexia turned red and Shadow mourned over her cushion. Ahnel tried to calm Alexia down but...of course...she just turned into her Lilyon form. Kanna and Killa were trying to make Shadow feel better but that didnt work out either. Angered, Shadow even kicked Killa out to buy her a pillow thats pink, has a Aeris on the top, and red chocobos with pink tutus...

( screeching sound is heard in the background )

ShadowZ: FFs77! HOW DARE YOU OFFEND MY TASTE AND BED!

FFs77: Oh come on, its not that ba...( looks at the pillow bed ) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! The pain of pink!

ShadowZ: see what I mean? Change it or else...

FFs77: or else what?

ShadowZ: or else I shall drown you in pink!

FFs77: fine you win...this isnt over yet

ShadowZ: SCORE FOR ME!

FFs77: I am still in the lead. SH 1 FFs77 7997

ShadowZ: SO!

FFs77: back to the story...so uhh where were we...oh yeah

Shadow kicked out Killa so she could buy her a new cushion thats black, had silver lining, and a flaming dragon in the middle...and had to be LARGE! Intimidated a little, the other three girls backed away very Slowly...

slow...

slower...

slowing...

slower...

back to slow...

fast...

and soon Haste

They all ran out the door and came to a three way. Alexia reverted back to her original form. " I dont wanna get that wolf anything! She has gone insane!" Ahnel looked at Alexia with that face that said " Duh thats pretty obvious you dumbass ". Kanna looked back and saw Shadow coming torward them. " Come on girls! Shes coming!" Ahnel looked at Kanna and just couldnt resist asking " You have never said that once in your life have you?" Shrugging, Kanna replied back " Not once, and now I know why. " Soon, the Crazy wolf started running. Abandoning their conversation, Alexia ran backwards in the middle path, Ahnel to the left hall, and Kanna to the right. When Shadow got to the spot where they were all just were, she got a big question mark above her furry black head. Unfortunatetly, that question mark got heavy and fell on her. " Sorry Wolf, but you are a little bit too dumb and crazy. " The Question Mark just got up from her back and ran away. " ok...that was weird..." Shaking her head, She lifted herself , looked at the three way, and raised her voice. " GUYS! COME BACK! I DONT KNOW HOW TO USE THE HAIR DRYER! I CANT EVEN TURN THE TUB FAUCET ON! I DONT HAVE THUMBS HERE! COME BACK!" Of course, they were all too far away, but Kanna could hear since she was a Darshka but she just didnt pay attention.

**Back in the 100th basement in the Mansion **

" Alright! We need to assign who pranks who! " From hearing Sephiroths voice, Everyone went silent, even the air. Kadaj, being the all-I-am-too-tough-for-you shakingly raised his hand, " umm...Sir, can I prank Alexia?" Sighing, the OWA looked around the table and noticed that two boys had to prank one girl. " Kadaj,you and Yazoo will prank Alexia." Lowering his head, Kadaj mumbled a few curses and one other thing " Im gonna be broke now..." Smirking, Yazoo held his hand out. " Hand it over Kadaj." Growling, he handed over a bag of 1000 gil, his extra souba, and 100 sourpatch kids. Zax and Loz chuckled at Kadaj but both got socked with well...socks. Standing up, Cloud spoke " Im going to get Killa, she didnt help me when YOU were cutting me up. " pointing a accusing finger at Sephiroth. Loz grinned and yelled " CAN I TAKE AHNEL PLEASE? OH PLEASE PLEASE!" Everybody yelled yes so he wouldn cry but he did anyway. " I CALL SHADOW! I need to get her for putting pork rinds and christmas bells in my beautiful black spikey hair..." Anyone with a mind started thinking of what that would look like on Zax...apparently, they all went LMAO and fell on the floor. " And I guess that leaves me with Kanna. " said Sephiroth as he started polishing his sword. " So it is all agreed, Kadaj and Yazoo with Alexia, Loz with Ahnel, Zax with Shadow, and me with Kanna.Oh and Cloud with Killa. Agreed? " Standing up, everyone did a mock salute with rubber chickens and other things..." AGREED!" They all ran upstairs.

**With Killa in the woods ( thats where she got kicked at **)

" Oh man...These woods are creepy...Why did she send me out to the Woods in the Beauty and the Beast Movie? Its like freakin dark here, and theres snow aagghh..." Tredding with Caution, Killa was holding her jacket closer to herself...until she heard growling and a thunder bolt. Slowly turning her head, she saw wolves and a few werewolves...NOT! She actually saw humans that were poachers and werehumans. Also there was Demon Cheese and Granny Smiths...not the apple kind ( damn it )." AHHHHHHHHHHHH OLD LADY! AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CHEESE YOU DAMN POACHERS?" Suddenly, Killa thought a second though on why not to say that...too late now. The humans popped out Bozookas and Rifles out of nowhere while the WereHumans charged forward. Sighing to herself, Demon Wolf here searched her pockets only to find well...cheese and bacon along with a beginner Deathblow materia. " Dang it, these things are useless...except you my beautiful cheese..( sigh )" Equipping the Deathblow Materia, she jumped up and did a slash attack to the werehumans heads. AND...she didnt miss ( wow thats a surprise...) Going down, the werehumans remained motionless." SO whos next!" Aiming the bozookas and rifles, Bullets were flying. " I SHOULDNT HAVE SAID THAT!" Turning around, Killa ran full speed torward a mansion she didnt know of with the humans, cheese,and old ladies chasing after her...Out of the shadows, Cloud emerged with a grin that said " Aha I am the Master of all things ( gets hit ) ...nvm..." Grinning wider, he followed Killa only to get ran over by cheese and a old lady. " AAAHHHHHH MOM HELP ME!"

In the Mansion, Killa grabbed the closest thing she could find that was close to a weapon. Of course she didnt feel like using her claws or feet. Grabbing a spiked club off a nearby gargoyle, she treaded slowly through the halls...well at least she thinks shes using a spiked club...( still dont get the hint ppl? ) Suddenly some of the poachers came wearing wolf skins and dragon scales...

" OK! You guys seriously need to actually go to a STORE! and WHY THE HELL DID YOU HUNT MY WOLVES? YOU DUMBASS BASTARDS! "

Charging at them with : Ahem : the spiked club, Killa knocked about 3 guys down...what? The club is big. Angered by at their now dead comrads, the other 3 poachers started shooting with their bozookas...only the difference was that instead if bullets...it was one of Killas hatred items. PORK RINDS! But...the pork rinds had Aerith on them and they were bright pink...

( AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH : deep breathe : AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok we can continue ) Sceaming at the top of her lungs, she dropped the Spikey Club, which indeed did make an " oof " sound, and ran up the steps to the West Wing.

" I HATE THEM ALL! I HATE THEM ALL I SAY! DAMN POACHERS! WHY CANT THEY JUST F(((((((((((((((((((((ING DIE! "

She suddenly then jolted for a large door that was ahead but went a little too fast...and well...hit the giant lion ( at least I think its a lion...maybe its a demon wolf ) handle flat in the face. " DAMN IT! " Covering her mouth with her hands, Killa hurried inside. Wondering if the poachers heard her, again she grabbed the nearest thing that was a weapon...and it turned out to be OLD LADY GRANNY SMITH!

" Ahaha, there you are demon. We have been searching for you! Muahahaha...kha kha ( and continues coughing ) ...I see the light...wait where'd it go? Hold on ( puts on glasses ) ok...I see...( dies )

" Wow, that was so easy...if only the poachers could die like that...Man "

Dropping the dead Granny, Killa threw her out the window which did land on the spiked club. Sighing to herself, she grabbed the rose from underneathe the glass case and made a wish. ( dont ask ) Thats when the cheese and poachers, oh and werehumans enter. Smirking evilly, the humans and cheese advenced torwards Killa.

" MY CHEESE! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME? " Yelled Killa as she was grabbed by the creatures.

Carried to the window, the crazed cheese wolf demon got thrown out and into the river. Unfortuantely the river had piranhas and demon pigs ( demon pork rinds for lunch! ). Thrashing wildly, Killa eventually ended up in a Mako pit with cheese...its nasty thrust me. Muru made me eat it...

From the bridge, the spiked club came out, AKA Cloud. Smirking evilly, he walked off...only to walk straight into the river. Lucky for him he had a teleport materia ( man...).

**With Kanna in the Demon Hallway #1000 ( the mansion has many hallways and rooms so they had to name all of them..)**

" Thats weird...usually I'm fond of this hallway...no wait thats Demon Hallway # 1007...this is ( looks up to see the hallway sign ) Demon hallway # 1000...damn it!" As usual, Kanna was lost in the whole bloody mansion which means good to Sephiroth. Sighing to herself, she took out a Fire materia but apparently, it was a Aeris summon Materia...

**( screech noise yet again )**

Kanna: AN AERIS SUMMON? GET IT AWAY FROM ME!

FFs77: muahahahhahaa! suffer!

Kanna: oh yeah! ( holds the Aeris Summon in front of crazy author )

FFs77: ...IT BURNS!

Kanna: maybe I should do this...( summons Aeris's spirit )

Aeris: what the? How I get here? last thing I know I was with Zax annoying him to death and scaring him!

FFs77: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AERIS!

Kanna: seriously...so how we make you leave?

Aeris: you cant! I am now forever in the living!

FFs77: freak it...hold on ( gives Kanna Sephiroth summon )

Kanna: ARE YOU SERIOUS? ( stares at the orb )

FFs77: yep oh hold on I need to get something ( gets Zax Summon )

Aeris: what are you two planning?

KFF: nothing...( summons the two guys )

SZ: AERIS! ( kills the Cetra )

Aeris: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( dies )

Zax: I dont like her anymore...

All: we dont even know why you liked her in the first place...

Zax: I bet I know, I was a broke bum

Sephiroth: and you still are

Zax: oh just Shut ya trap Sephiroth

Kanna: DONT TELL MY HUSBAND TO SHUT UP!

Aeris: DONT YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND TO SHUT UP!

All: JUST GO BACK TO THE LIFESTREAM AND SHUT UP AERIS!

Aeris: ...WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA ( floats back into the lifestream )

Kanna: so where was I? oh yeah ZAX!

Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz: HOW DARE YOU YELL AT NISAN!

Cloud: Oooo I wanna join! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SILVER HAIRED FREAKS!

S.H.M, Sephiroth, Kanna: HEY WE ARENT THE ONLY FREAKS HERE! YOU GUYS HAVE MAKO AND MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES!

FFs77: we ALL have multiple personalities oh and I better stop this arguement...on with this weird random story

Kanna searched her pockets in an attempt to find her Fire Materia but failed and found her Ifrit Materia instread. " Guess theres nothing else to use...( sigh )" Walking over to the middle of the hallway, she clasped the orb in her hand close to her chest.

"Evned uv Vena yht Ramm, E lymm ibuh oui du pinh dra fyoc uv tynghacc yht syga y bydr cu fa lyh vekrd drnuikr..."

The Materia glowed a low light but for some reason, it died down after a second after the casting. Puzzled, she started shaking the poor Mako...wait...Mako isnt poor...it earns money...oh well. Searching around, Kanna noticed that there was a magic barrier.

" SHIT! I CANT CAST MAGIC! ...I guess I have to use a lighter..."

Sighing to herself, a lighter popped from out of her sleeve and came on, only giving enough light to see her face. Unfortunately, it ran out of oil and died down also. Man...talk about bad luck...Cursing to herself, she continued walking blindly in the darkness...only to be jumped by a Red Dragon. The only part she didnt see was that Sephiroth was on its head.

" OH COME ON GIVE ME A FREAKING BREAK HERE!" yelled Kanna as she dodged a swipe of its tail.

Not seeing Masamune, it cut across her abdomen, and since not knowing Seph was here, Kanna thought it was the dragons claws. Hastily,her hand automaticaly went to where her sword was supposed to be..but the black and silver haired girl remembered that she didnt grab it when she ran away from Shadow...Damn it...

" Freak It I AM OUTTA HERE! I dont care I am gonna go no matter what happens! "

Sighing to himself, Sephiroth spoke with his mind, making it seem that the dragon was talking.

" You do know that I am made of cheese and that the exit was behind you this whole time..."

Mentally kicking herself, Kanna sprinted torwards the exit...only to fall off a cliff and into a lake of...well...cheese and chicken..along with some bacon.

" Thats it, I am eating and putting in my Night Vision contacts when I wake up...and the last time I listen to a dragon made of cheese...CURSE YOU STARVATION!"

**With Alexia in the Kitchen...dont ask how she got there...**

" How did I end up in the freakin kitchen? " Said Alexia as she walked cautiously through the knife storage... Sighing to herself, she grabbed the biggest thing she could handle and slung it over her shoulder...apparently it was a frozen demon fish...

Lurking in the shadows, a certain silver haired warrior, or warriors were watching Alexia closely. Smirking and giggling like high school insane people, they followed her stealthily. Too bad for her she has two prankers...Killa has a blind chocobo and Kanna had...well...one of the hawtest swordsman ever. Lucky...uh...back to the story.

" What was that sound?" Said Alexia as she looked around nervously. " Why did I have to go down that hallway! And why did there have to be so many kitchens! DAMN IT! "

Walking around, she adjusted the demon fish on her shoulder and came up to the...freezer? ( RUN ALEXIA RUN! ITS A FREAKING FREEZER: ahem : sorry ) No wonder the room suddenly got cold. For some reason, when Alexia turned her back to run, the door slowly creaked open...( LIKE I SAID RUUUNNN ) Panicking, and without thinking, she slammed the demon fish into the door...only to get bounced back. Sighing to herself, she looked inside if their was a exit. ( like that might happen...Might! ) Apparently, there was actually a real exit. Cursing to herself for only wearing a tank top and thin pants, Alexia ran inside with the demon fish.

" Man its SSSSOOOOO freakin cold...hey whats that? "

Shakingly turning her head, she noticed something shiny and black. It was also in a square shape...get the clue yet? ITS TEH CURSED NOTEBOOK! Wonder how it got into a freezer? Well, Kadaj kinda uh...well Imma not gonna say now.

" Why does that stupid thing always follow me? Dang Jenova Notebook..."

Now thats when the notebook started talking, and not only about the future, but also about her past. Of course, this is all Kadaj and Yazoos doing. Kadaj was talking in his voice that sounded well...weird for him. He was talking about Alexias past ( which he should know some considering Red Dream, oh which is a great story by the way ) and making ghost noises. Yazoo was making the notebook levitate and dance...literally. Confused and Freaked, Alexia got a anime question mark and ran for her life. Unfortunately, the exit disappeared and the door closed ( ooOO! )

" OK this is getting seriously freaky and LET ME OUT OF HERE! " screamed Alexia as she banged the walls and notebook with the demon fish. The only thing she did was...destroy her weapon, the Demo Fishy.

Cursing her luck, she looked around frantically, searching for another weapon. The Notebook was coming closer torwards her. Only there was a new addition...Kadaj added sharp edges and teeth. Yazoo just mutated it so it had Mako and...a Barney face? ( imagines the notebook...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ) Scrunching up her face, Alexia just reached for a frozen something and swang at the walls once more. Now People, you know how this mansion is crazy right? Dont be surprised if there is a body storage freezer in the kitchen...seriously. Noticing a strange scent emit from the frozen thing that she was holding, the Crazy Writer looked up slowly. And guess whos body it was!

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE STALKER DUDE! GET HIM OFF ME! " She dropped him quickly and reached for another..um..body.

" HOJO AND JENOVA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH and ew...Jenova Mako blood...uck. " Throwing the two bodies at the notebook, they actually were deflected.

" Oh freak it...Im using these two.." Grabbing yet another pair of bodies, it turned out to be Clones of Kadaj and Yazoo...well at least she thought they were clones. " OOOOOOOOO KADAJ AND YAZOO! THEY SHALL PROTECT ME! " And yet...the notebook still comes.

Swinging the two icicles, she managed to push the barney book away since Kadaj and Yazoo didnt wanna get hit hard. Alexia, being the girl she is, rushed forward and jumped, doing a downward slash on the book thus making it disappear into smoke.

Smiling, she struck her hands up high and sang the Victory theme. " YES ITS GONE! " Little did she know, she was on top a trap door... On trigger it opened and sent Alexia down into a pool of Jenova Mako, then into the lake where Kanna was. " WTF? WHY ME? "

**With Shadow in the Library**

" I HATE LIBRARIES! I HATE LEARNING AND BOOKS! Unless its some fantasies and a little of history and of course HORROR! "

Padding slowly on her paws, Shadow cautiosly looked around the many bookshelves and started to get a headache. At least she doesnt have thumbs...if she did, she would have to grab one and read. ( yeah like that would ever happen ) Stalking the many walkways, she suddenly heard something nearby. And when she hears something, she will freak.

" WHOS THERE? I WILL KNOCK THESE SHELVES DOWN! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD! " screamed Shadow as she searched around her, a look that she thought was intidating.

Grinning like a mad man,a certain spikey haired SOLDIER was in the poetry section. All he knew was that Shadow liked poetry...secretly, so he just inserted a piece of paper with his poem into a shelf that was high enough for her to reach. Snickering a little, chicken crazed maniac ran off to the counter.

Sighing to herself, Shadow just decided to read some poetry and get the hell out. Only reason she came here in the first place, it calms here down. With her claws clacking on the wooden floor, she made her way to the poetry shelves...only to find Zax poem. ( insert Anime Question Mark )

" WTF? Why are you always following me? " screched Shadow as she swiped at it with her claws.

" Idontknow! " said the AQM as he tried to say it as fast as he could.

" Well then GET OUT! IM READING POE...I MEAN...SPELL BOOKS! be gone! "

" Fine. fine, I will leave. "

Soon enough, the question mark was gone. Shaking her head, Shadow noticed the crumpled piece of paper sticking out a shelf so she decided to see what was. Opening the small piece of Silver paper with her nose, it said:

**Forgotten**

**Forgotten to nothingness**

**Only alive with one trooper**

**Yet is remembered by a Cetra**

**Along with the misunderstood**

**Slowly and Steady,**

**I help the ones who know my identity**

**Floating in a never ending universe**

**Of memories and nightmares**

**In the lifestream**

**Of this chaotic planet**

**Is where I reside unoticed**

**Dieing on the outskirts**

**Of the Mako City Midgar**

**Bullets penetrating everywhere**

**And yet I am still there**

**The Buster Sword in the tainted ground**

**Along with it, a wolf beside the blade**

**My spirit wanders freely with them..**

Sighing to herself with a calm feeling, she sat back on her haunches, thinking about who the poem fits too.

" Hmm...lets see...Zax? naw, he aint dead...is he? and hes not a wolf spirit...( chuckles ) or is he? "

Behind the counter, the same idiot started snickering agian and reached for a lever. Apparently, there were a series of buttons and controls. Pulling it down, Zax reached for a bright silver button and pushed it. Pondering a moment, he wondered if he should just press all the buttons and levers. Shrugging, the Black chocobo activated everything. Putting his hands in his pocket, he gracefully ( more like clumsy ) walked out.

Thinking she heard snickers...as in the candy bar, behind her, Shadow looked around. Sighing, she stood up with the poem in her mouth, and started looking for the door. Cursing to herself and the library for having the poem section in the back, she trodded back...only to find a boulder behind her. And it was about to move...wait...it is...

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALL I DID WAS READ A POEM! IM NOT A CRIMINAL YOU DAMN LIBRARY! "

The whole room soon moaned loudly, causing the poor wolf to cover her ears. Suddenly, weapons popped out, bigger shelves, and bigger books included.

Staring horrorfully at the now demon room, Shadow quickly went down on all fours. " I DIDNT MEAN IT! " Too late anyway...the boulder was released and guns were firing. Running for her life, she dodged most of the attacks...but kinda got her tail smashed. And yet the poem was still in her mouth. Soon the bookcases were falling and books were collapsing. Still running, Shadow noticed the falling objects.

" SHIT! I AM HAVING REALLY BAD LUCK! "

Running double time, she managed to find the door open so she ran out. Only to encounter a stampede of demon books and boulders. Seeing it was a one way hallway, Shadow ran the opposite direction. While running, she looked back and well...crashed through a window and fell into the lake where the other three girls were at...but before entering the lake, she got quite a few cuts.

" THIS IS WHY I HATE LIBRARIES! "

**With the final girl Ahnel...and shes in basement**

" Out of all the hallways on the 200th floor, why did I have to go down this one! Im in the Freaking basement! ( sigh ) and its dark here..."

Walking blindingly in the darkness, Ahnel was trying to find the stairway she used to get down in the basement, but for some reason shes thinking it disappeared. Soon sense knocked in to her. SHe had completely forgot that she could transform her arm. Concentrating her energy, her arm was soon a light beam.

" Well now I can see better. Hopefully no one is down here...I hope ppl keyword. "

Steadily, Ahnel was walking baby steps and the reason why was because, she had just encountered the rest of the basement...which was flooded. But! Not with the same old original water, more like Mako,Jenova blood, Human blood, and cheese, oh and bacon. The only way to get across was walk along the objects that floated...meaning explosives, old swords, gun powder, and giant materia...they all can attack you if they wanted...dont forget, theres Mako and Jenova for Kuraynras sake.

( screech in background for the third time )

Ahnel: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

FFs77: I kinda am...

Kanna: well this is intersting

Sephiroth: very, Didnt even know we had all that stuff down there

Yazoo: yeah...wait which basement is the one you're in?

Kadaj: prolly the one where you keep all your guns in Yaz

Ahnel: in...Basement 50 why?

ShadowZ: YOU WALKED THAT FAR?

Killa: AND DIDNT NOTICE?

Ahnel: surprisingly no

Cloud: wow thats dumb

Ahnel: well at least I can see

Cloud: hey shut up!

Zax: ummm Cloud, you are yelling at me, face Ahnel ( turns him around )

Cloud: ooopss...( yells at Ahnel )

Loz: HEY! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PICK ON HER!

All: NO YOU ARENT!

Loz: WAAAA

FFs77: so Back to the Story!

( music resumes )

" Why did I have to walk this far down! My feet are already aching enough! Damn it..."

Cautiously, Ahnel did a small jump on one of the explosives. Underneathe all the Water Mako, Loz was swimming in a speedo...( it was a dare of Kadaj ). Readying his Dualhound on his arm, he striked at explosive Ahnel was on which made it into a blast. Jumping off before the blast could hit her, Ahnel screamed with fury, " WHAT THE HELL MADE IT DO THAT? " Hastily jumping on a piece of giant materia, she tapped it with her foot, wondering if it could be used. All of a sudden, she got torched...thanks to Loz! Blowing out some of the smoke ( anime style ) she jumped onto gun powder. And let me remind you, she still has fire on her...so...BOOM! The Gun Powder exploded on her with such a great impact, threw her into the Mako on top of Loz. Wondering what she was feeling she looked down.

" WTF? I FLOATING SPEEDO! "

Thats all she saw too, all Ahnel saw was a speedo. Loz was hidden by the mako and jenova. Scrambling, she jumped to a platform and fell down a old floor. Where she fell was a hidden river of bacon and pork rinds...which led to the lake where the rest of the girls were.

" I SWEAR THESE BASEMENTS ARE CURSED! "

**With the boys on the roof **

All of the men soon gathered with eachother again after pranking the girls. Raising their beers, or in Sephiroths case Blood, they all clacked the mugs together and cheered " MEN ROCK, WOMEN SUCK, WHICH IS WHY WE GET THE SOCK! " Everyone cheered this, except Seph who was happily sipping at his drink.

OK! so this chaps finally over, srry guys for not updating sooner. Things got in the way. Alexia I wanna see the next chap of Advent High Soon! Cant wait!


End file.
